The Night Tears Fall
by GNXmike
Summary: Sebastian and William have a secret... they had Claude. But if that wasn't BAD enough, William rapes and impregnates Claude, now Sebs' enraged... What happens now?... mpreg, yaoi, Evil!William, Mom!Sebastian, Victim!Claude, don't like, don't read plz!
1. The Horror

The Night of Tears...

Sebastian and William have a secret... they had Claude. But if that wasn't BAD enough, William rapes and impregnates Claude, now Sebs' enraged... What happens now?...

This is a real hurt/comfort type Kuroshitsuji fic. It's kinda an idea I got from seeing someone on dA cross Sebastian and Claude and I thought of this story ^^ But... the way this story goes, Sebastian or William would have to be kinda' the bad guy, and I just couldn't see Sebastian as a villain.

Well, this is the first chapter, I don't know how everyone will like this, but it's not like anything I've read on FF so...

WARNINGS!: mpreg, yaoi, Evil!William, Mom!Sebastian, Victim!Claude, don't like this perspective, don't read plz!

Here we go!

* * *

><p>Chapter I: The Horror...<p>

Boy what a night this has turned out to be. So filled with chaos, hurt, rage, anguish, irreparable damage... No one could ever foretell the horrific nightmare that became the reality of now. So many thoughts ran by the mind of Phantomhive's butler, almost as if his whole life sped by him as he solemnly approaches the horror that meets his eyes in Claude's room.

William stands on his two feet, completely un-phased by the situation at hand, hence it was _his_ doing. William backs away a distance of 8 feet from where the bloody wreck he made Claude was sitting. William stares hardheartedly at the approaching butler with far away eyes. Sebastian is in such shock as he approaches Claude, he doesn't even know he's shaking.

"C-Claude..." the first word spoken came from Sebastian. He kneels beside his son sitting on the bloody floor, who was a shivering mess right now. The young man was only clothed by a bloodied sheet he had wrapped around himself. "Claude..." Sebastian says again, putting an arm around the young man in question. The younger, traumatized butler didn't move, only sobbed in shame, and trembled from shock, eyes looking way from both his 'mother' and father. William can detect the boiling of unimaginable rage building up inside of Sebastian, which is why his scythe was readied for an attack.

Michaelis stares down at his son's lap, the sheet covering his lower area was sopping and soaked red. The older butler's heart was doing some back flips right now as the reality only begins to sink in... Claude's been hurt. And worst, it was William who hurt him. Sebastian slowly pulls Claude into his warm, comforting embrace, "I'm... I'm sooo sorry..." he says with a whisper. William remains calm in his face, though his heart jumped straight into his throat as he watch Sebastian lift Claude up and gently seats him on his bed.

"You **sick** dog you..." Sebastian's voice turns pretty venomous now. William rolls his eyes, knowing this was coming. "A man of YOUR stature... It... this just... how?... how?" Sebastian finally turns to stare William in the eye. "HOW, YOU SON OF A BITCH? How could you do this? HOW!" William remains un-phased, before looking away from Sebastian's accusing eyes. "ANSWER ME!" Sebastian screams, not caring that he could wake the Count of Trancy or the others. "DID YOU HEAR ME?" It was quite the site, Sebastian's anger getting the best of him, "ANSWER ME WILLIAM TIMOTHY SPEARS!" William finally looks at the note of Sebastian revealing his middle name. "What do you expect me to say, Michaelis?" William starts as cold and unrepentant as he always is. "Judging your tone, you won't respect my any given word as of now..."

"Respect, YOUR WORD?" Sebastian's face goes from fury to saddened shock. He couldn't believe the response he got. "William... I expect an explanation of WHY you hurt my son!... OUR SON!" William looks away bitterly, eyes narrowing in growing hate. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" "You expect me to talk to you in that mood?" William says, baffling the butler in black again, "you're COLD!" Sebastian starts, eyes in it's pink glow as he approaches the targeted reaper, "You're a heartless monster! YOU TWISTED, SICK, PEDOPHILLIC, MOTHER-FUCKING MONSTER, William!... How could you?... How could you harm your OWN?" William says nothing, just glares, his emotions unmoving. Sebastian was that close to kill off William's ass right then and there. But, he looks back at Claude, who was sobbing harsher than before while gripping his lower abdomen, the sheet covering him was much redder than before.

Alarmed, Sebastian rushes back to Claude's side, sitting beside him and taking him into his arms again. "Claude... what did he do to you?" Sebastian asks while taking one of Claude's trembling hands into his. The younger of the two just shakes his head before burying his face into Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian's face drops sorrowfully. His hand gently rests on Claude's quaking shoulder, while rocking him soothingly. "Claude tell me what happened, IN FRONT of him... there's nothing to fear right now...". William stares murderously at Claude, as if daring him to say a word. Though he couldn't see him, Claude could feel William's spite. Nevertheless, the comfort felt from his 'mother's' embrace out weighted all the angst coming from William. And then, Claude speaks...

"I... I... I came in here, for bed, as I always do..." Claude's speech was slow, low and broken. Sebastian could hear the rattle in his voice. Claude also never looked up the whole time he spoke. "But, I looked around and saw... I saw father here..." Claude's voice cracks in saying that, eyes pouring with tears again. As he finishes, the memory flashes back as if it were the presently occurring...

"'Father, what are you doing here?' I couldn't help but ask. 'That is not of your concern, son', he says flatly, offering me a cup of tea. I didn't think... anything of it, u-until I got woozy and fell to the floor, nearly passing out. I then could hear his footsteps, and I felt his weight drop atop me. All I could remember is my vision going out, and... the feelings of hands raking my being was the next thing. 'Ahhh!', I exhale, 'please, wh-wh-' 'don't fight me,' is the only thing I hear. His tongue traces my neck while his hands straddling me up and down before snatching my clothes away...

I try to sit up and push back, but it fails, I become so weak, so dizzy, I'm like a rag doll at... the mercy of any. I don't remember how, but I feel my skin on the coldness of the floor and my body being continuously fondled. Then, out of the bleu, pain wracks through me, I scream in feeling something sharp and cutting stab inside me. I tried shifting away and screaming for help, but I could hardly scream, much less move..." Claude's emotions begins to intensify at this point, his voice had trailed off in a cracking whisper.

"So... I just lay there, unable to move much, feeling this torture, something tearing my insides apart! And when I manage to look, I saw... I saw him!..." Claude starts, sobbing harshly and pointing at the man with the pruners scythe. "He had an- an instrument of some sort, thrusting in and out of my-... out of me. I cry, begging him to stop, screaming it hurts, but my pleas go unheard as it continues... An-and, finally... the thrusting ends, but only for him to... thrust himself into me..."

Claude had buried his face in this hands out of utter humiliation and hurt. Sebastian's grip on him tightens as, hearing this was ripping his heart to pieces. But he had to hear this, in order to bring justice to his son. As heavy this was to say, Claude finishes, his emotions gradually worsening as he continues with the worst of this...

"... He thrust into my shaft, thrusting harshly, brutally... I cry and beg him, asking father to stop, to stop hurting me... I cry and cry, I _beg_ him, don't hurt me... but he continued anyway. He only got worse each time I pleaded... He continued to bury deep inside me, deep past all he torn in me. It lasted forever it seemed, and I, I-I thought honestly I'd die before he finally came, his seed was hot and burning to the damage with in. He repeated this until he overflowed me, and... he used that sharp rod to prod and tear my shaft open more, so he could sink and spill his cum even deeper. I could do nothing. I... all I could do is pray for it to be over, or for someone to come and save me..."

Claude is done, ending it in soo many tears, curled into Sebastian's embrace. Claude finally looks up into Sebastian's face, seeing hurt and anguish riddle his features. "C, Claude..." Sebastian's voice was weak and trembling as his hand gently cups the face of his severely brutalized child. But as Sebastian stares Claude in the face, he notices something else. Slight bruising on Claude's higher cheek. "What happened here?" the butler says in slight alarm, staring at the bruise. Claude didn't want to say, he didn't want to talk about this any further. But in a deep breath, he looks away once before saying in a low, low voice, "... he... he hit me..." Saying that only brought more tears.

Sebastian couldn't fathom the anguish and rage present in his heart. Gently, he lays Claude to his side, assuring all would be well, but as he turns to face William and give him what for, the reaper was gone... he had totally disappeared. Sebastian was sooo mad with himself for not striking William on the spot, he didn't know what to do, until Claude cries out again. Sebastian turns back to Claude, lifting him gently and cradling him close in his arms. "P-Please, please help me... I'm in pain..." "Just relax, don't move," Sebastian's reply starts, lying back down, "don't move, lie still. I'll heal you, don't worry... I'm going to help you", Claude starts crying again, and it was hard for the elder butler to hold his tears down.

After a deep breath, Sebastian starts examining the ailing man, finding the abuse doing damage way worse than explained. He immediately tries to think, what is the best thing to do? What should I do first? Sebastian starts sprinting randomly, looking for something, anything... As he is not familiar with the Trancy Manor, it hits him that he needs to take Claude to the Phantomhive Manor for treatment. Instead of further searching aid, Sebastian wraps Claude in a clean dry sheet and a blanket. Claude continued to wheeze and whine, but Sebastian never grew tired of assuring him he would be well.

It was dark, damp and cold outside, not good for anyone whose body is exposed. Sebastian was running through the streets with Claude in his arms, who was bundled securely in the blanket in hopes it would be enough to hold heat until they reached Phantomhive's. Despite how well Claude was wrapped, the combination of frosty night air and blood loss caused the younger demon to experience a minor chill. The older butler saw this, and frantically raced even faster than he already was going. _Hang on, just hang in a little longer,_ he whispers to his son.

Finally they arrive at Phantomhive, but the critical condition of young Faustus had nearly robbed him consciousness now, which put a great deal of worry on his 'mother'. Moving as fast as possible, Sebastian sneaks Claude into his room, frankly the easiest obstacle the butler faced the whole night. Gently laying Claude on his bed, Sebastian wraps the comforter around him, then went searching the first aid. The butler of Phantomhive returns, sitting by his wounded son thinking about the next step. He soon realizes, Claude needs to be cleaned before treated or bandaged, immediately bringing the bathroom to mind. The butler quickly darts to the bathroom, preparing a cool bath to place Claude in, believing cool water would feel more comfortable on his injuries.

Sebastian had gotten everything he needed for his son, then returned to fetch Claude. As he unwraps the younger butler, Sebastian found the sheet was saturated in blood. Seeing this ate his heart. At this rate, it seemed Claude would easily bleed to his death. Sebastian quickly took him to the bathroom and laid him in the cool water.

For one with a normal temperature, the water would be comforting. But for someone in Claude's condition, it was freezing. Sadly he hadn't the power to even whine right now. All he did was tremble weakly. Sebastian starts the cleaning, despite the water turning red from Claude's continuous blood loss. The butler then decides to keep the faucet running on Claude, in order to have constant renewed water to clean him with. This wasn't easy for Sebastian to do. Claude's member was horribly mutilated, semen oozed thickly mixed with his steady blood flow. Claude begins to whimper and shift very weakly in Sebastian cleaning his injuries. The butler of Phantomhive looks to see Claude barely awake with pitiful eyes. Sebastian has never seen his son so... broken... so... _sad_.

The anger of handling William's doing was strong in Sebastian's emotions. To think William would brutalize a spawn of his own, this badly... **even** demons denounced such actions. It angered him so... but, he couldn't think about that now, his thoughts had to be on his son's well being as it was his priority. All other issues, emotions and such was second.

By the time Sebastian came to the actual medical aid, he uncorks a bottle of cure all remedy, a medicine he was well acquainted with. However, the fluid applied wounds had a cutting, burning sting. Claude begins to whine slightly louder than before, despite his lack of energy, and he begins shifting, though very minimally. As Sebastian continued, the remedy flows deep into the urethra, causing it's terrible sting along the way.

Though his actions were small and slight, Claude was screaming beyond measure internally. Sebastian knew this was going to hurt, but had no idea of how bad it felt. He finishes and bandages Claude, and starts drying him with a soft towel only to find, his son crying again. "Ii-isss-stings..." his words were barely audible and slurry. Sebastian's heart drops. He immediately wraps Claude in a tender embrace. He didn't want more pain for his child. "I'm sooo sorry Claude, please... I, I couldn't do better... I'm sorry, I know it hurts...". Claude sobs quietly as his 'mother' lifts and carries him back to bed.

Claude is clothed and bundled in Sebastian's bed, laying on his side, deep asleep. Sebastian sits beside him, gently stroking his arm, watching the younger demon tremble with a chill. Claude was shivering from the cold bath, and Sebastian realizes after that much blood loss and being in cold water, Claude couldn't generate proper body heat to keep warm. Slowly and gently, Sebastian slips under the thick covers and slides next to his son. Claude was cold indeed. Sebastian wraps his arms around the younger, drawing him close to his much warmer being.

As Sebastian settles himself and is nearly asleep, he hears sobbing again, that is, Claude sobbing in his sleep. Sebastian feels so bad for his son; to be tormented even during slumber, a time when one should heal and escape from their ails. Sebastian lowers his lips to Claude's ear, whispering words of comfort and healing to him. Something worked as, shortly after Claude stops sobbing, and is silent. However, there were still tears in his eyes that couldn't be shaken. Sebastian shakes his head mentally, taking in the sorrowful, broken expression seen on his child's face.

"It's okay Claude... please. You're going to be fine... you'll be fine..." Sebastian lightly whispers repetitively, as thoughts fills his mind concerning how scarred his child is now, and if Claude would ever, **ever** recover... He thought about his son's health. William very well may have damaged Claude's health for life, and wondered if he would ever fully heal. Then came the thought that, he brought the butler of Trancy into the Phantomhive's home. Ciel would be infuriated and demand for Claude to leave. Sebastian surely can't let that happen...

It was as if everything was hitting him at once, and for the first time he could recall, tears began to stream his face. He never cried before, nor felt so... crushed. Claude's devastation broke him deeper than he even realized. Silently putting everything out of his mind, Sebastian finds falling asleep a struggle. And as Sebastian now sobs silently asleep, Claude unwittingly feels his 'mother's' pain, encouraging the shedding of his tears; together, 'mother' and son brave a night of sadness, while in deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Yeah I was hurting while writing this ;A; sooo much sadness.<p>

Pleeeease review and let me know IF I should continue... PLUS, I don't mind USEFUL criticism from GOOD intentions, but NO FLAMES PLEASE! IF YOU WANT TO FLAME A STORY OF MINE, READ FF7 FIC "MERCILESS" PLEASE!

~GNXmike


	2. Daybreak

YEEEEEEEEEEHAW!

I'm back after such harrowing past weeks. The worst part was I was hospitalized for stress and work overload -_- anyway, I'm back with the second chapter. It's a bit slow, but it's the foundation of the story, and of why William raped Claude in the first place, and what kind of activities lead him to such things.

Special shout to my supporters!

Story reviewers: **oscarSWAGG, flippy-animegirl, Sabrina Bane, FireSenshi2, Tiger-nami, Clair V, Randomtaco**

Story favorites: **FireSenshi2**, **mikyzachibiakuma, ****Randomtaco, ****Sabrina Bane, ****Tiger-nami**

Story Alerts:** flippy-animegirl, Randomtaco, starmile1998, TenshiBabe, Tiger-nami, **

**yuki-chan name is yuki-chan**

Chapter 3 is where it gets really intense so, buckle up for that. And now on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter II: Daybreak...<p>

The night showed no mercy to the broken 'mother' and son. Images of tonight's past evens ran like film reel in Sebastian's head. He couldn't shake reliving that moment when he first saw Claude left bloodied on the wooden floors. Claude would have bled to death if it hadn't been for Sebastian. It was like William intended to leave Claude to die. Claude too was reliving his past. He had argued earlier that day with his master, Count of Trancy. It was a negative spell that grew worse and worse through out that day. But no one could ever foretell such outcome. Claude saw William coming for him, the image of his rape was haunting him, until...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The weary butler of Phantomhive awakes from the screams with his heart pounding, and looks to see Claude wide eyed in fright. Claude's heart was pounding even more so than his mother. Sebastian quickly calms himself, and scoops the young butler into his arms. "There's nothing to fear anymore. You're with me now..." Sebastian's words were soothing and reassuring... a little. The pain of being moved rouses Claude, causing him to wheeze and moan. Sebastian allows his ailed son to lean against him, while he had his arms securely around him. Claude closes his eyes and struggles to drift into sleep again.

As sad of a time this was for the pair, Sebastian was happy to have his son in his arms. The moment begins to reflect on the deep past of when Claude was born. Sebastian was very distant with him as he remembered, and even forced Claude on his own at a younger age than usual. Those times made Sebastian bite his lip mentally. He wasn't happy when the child was forced on him during his earlier years, and had regretted spending not even a moment of tenderness with his young. He and Claude had grown apart, all the way to where they've even confronted each other on a couple of occasions. True, the times the confronted each other were when obeying orders of their masters, but still, they didn't have a kind history between each other. Sebastian never wanted something like rape to bring them together. Perhaps... perhaps it was his fault too this happened. Maybe if he were on better terms with Claude, destiny wouldn't have brought this to his child. These thoughts made Sebastian begin to doubt himself unnecessarily.

Weariness, pain, and mental devastation was what caused Claude to fall into slumber again. Sebastian lies him back down, mentally apologizing for failing as a parent, so he feels he failed Claude. Sebastian too is claimed by sleep, due to stress and mental drain.

* * *

><p>It was morning in London, and it couldn't have come sooner after such an emotionally rough night. Up bright and early was the butler of Phantomhive, on his way to his master's room with breakfast and tea. He is as he is every morning, doing early cleaning, preparing breakfast, readying the lazy house members. No one however, could detect the turmoil that was lurking within the infamous butler. He has displayed such little emotion through out the years, that it was easy for him to hide them from everyone.<p>

Sebastian was passing by his own room, and couldn't help but feel a tug in his heart... that tug to him, it was Claude. Sebastian looks into the direction of his room, where he was secretly aiding the Trancy butler. He stops the food trolley and quietly peeks in, quickly checking on his son.

Claude was sound asleep under the covers, just as his 'mother' left him. Sebastian knew his duties well, but he had to check his son's well being. His excellent sight picks up Claude's trembling. The butler of Phantomhive first thoughts were a chill. He treads softly, and gently throws the thick comforter over Claude, hoping to warm him up some. Sebastian closes the door, making sure the young demon would not be seen. He then heads to the bedroom of his master, rolling the trolley of breakfast and tea he freshly prepared.

Ciel was awake and groggy as usual. In this mood the butler was well aware that the young earl didn't take kindly to any issues that would rouse irritation in the least. "Morning young master..." the dutiful butler starts, as he usually does. "I prepared toast of Sicilian Tuscan with black pudding, maple scones and to drink, earl of grey" "Fine, fine..." says the Earl pretty unamused right now. "Before we go over our schedule for the day, I want to know about last night..." "What would you like to know, master?" Sebastian asks, quite content for now. "At the Trancy's... what did you find out?" For the first time ever, Ciel detects a startle from his butler. Sebastian silently swallows trying to find an answer for his master. He had forgotten why he was at the Trancy Estate in the first place, all due to trying to save his son.

Sebastian turns to face his master, a subtle smile is seen. "I wasn't able to find anything... Count Trancy was speaking about some business between his cousin and himself..." "And what might that have been?" Ciel was not falling for it, and Sebastian knew. "It was issues concerning family... his past perhaps" "I expect you to know..." Sebastian smiles and sits the breakfast he made before the disbelieving adolescent. "My young lord, I was ordered to retrieve _only_ information from Trancy in regards to malevolent activities directed to you. If you want for me to obtain new information tonight, that is possible as well..." Ciel was beat, and he hated when Sebastian did that. True, he only ordered Sebastian to obtain certain things, so... Ciel was a bit paranoid, and felt Alois Trancy would try to sabotage his duties to the queen in some way. Especially after a huge confrontation recently. "Fine... After breakfast, ready me for the day and I will decide what our next step will be..." "Yes master, your word is my command...".

Soon after Sebastian was in Ciel's office, ready obey whatever his master desired. Ciel had read an important letter from Buckingham Palace. "This an alert about espionage. Someone has confiscated some vital documents of government affairs that may threaten Parliament. Such thing would cause great unrest..." "Yes master, I can very well imagine" starts the butler while pouring tea. "Of course, I would expect better security in the palace that wouldn't allow something like this to happen. But speaking as a demon, I probably don't understand humans' way of securing what they hold vital or sensitive. On the other hand, this may very well be forged to aid the queen in her own malevolent activities..." "You make a point..." Ciel thought, "it makes no sense that the palace would allow something like this to happen" "Does it say what was stolen? What documents or, forms or such were confiscated?" "No..." Ciel starts blankly, "that rouses suspicion right there... hmm..." Ciel thinks, debates, then thinks, and debates again, coming to no clear solution. The queen sends him a letter about alleged espionage, and that vital documents were stolen from the palace. But there were no dates given of such happening, not even explaining what was taken, not even asking for assistance or anything. This story was too vague, and it took forever before Ciel decided on his first move.

"Bring me something to eat, something sweet... I think I know what we first must do..." "yes my master" Sebastian says with no hesitance. After about twenty minutes of time, the butler is returning to his masters office, pushing a trolley of multiple desserts. As he was passing his bedroom by, Sebastian remembers Claude. In an instant, Sebastian forgets about his duty and walks into his room and seats himself by Claude's bedside. Claude was lying as he was left earlier, in deep slumber. Sebastian notices he was still trembling, but also sees beads of sweat on his face. Just as the butler touches Claude's forehead, he draws back sharply. Claude had a fever. Sebastian immediately removes all covers except the sheet. His heart sinks some, seeing his son was hurt, and now ill. If the fever worsens, Sebastian would need to be by his son's side. But he also had his duties as the butler of Phantomhive, and he definitely couldn't let Ciel know he was keeping Claude in his room. What trouble that would insure.

A small, low whine is heard as Claude's eyes shifts open some. His eyes were reddened and dry. Fever was bad news. It meant inflammation or infection, which is serious for anyone experiencing physical injury. Especially like this. Sebastian sits with the young demon and strokes his face some. "Claude..." the butler says, hopeful for some positive response. Sadly, he wouldn't receive such thing. Claude just stares blankly at Sebastian, not appearing to even notice someone was there. "Claude..." Sebastian says again, but still no response. The butler didn't know what to do at first, but that fever needed to come down. Sebastian slowly gets up and quietly fetches a bowl of cold water and a towel. He returns, dipping the towel in and wiping the sweat away from his son's brow. He then folds the towel and lays it on Claude's head, and wonders about food. It comes to him, Claude must be hungry. Sebastian takes a lime confection he had prepared for his master, forks and offers it to Claude.

"This is a small portion... but, at least... at least it's something in your stomach" Claude just stares wordlessly, before closing his eyes again. Sebastian wanted him to eat _something_, and so gently pushes the fork against Claude's lips. "Eat just a little" Sebastian urges. Claude slowly nibbles, finding the confection to be quite flavorful. That encourages Sebastian to keep feeding it to Claude, and he eats it weakly, small bites at a time. It may have been something in the younger demon's empty stomach, but sugar and fever aren't a wise combination. Sugar inhibits healing and weakens the blood. It also _encouraged_ infections. As a demon, Sebastian probably wouldn't have understood that, this confection being of the human palette. Claude can feel his heart beginning to increase its pace, causing him dizziness. He doesn't relate it to the confection he's fed and eats more than half of it. As he sinks into his pillow, he feels some discomfort in his heart, while his head was spinning.

Sebastian sees Claude weakly laying a hand over his chest, and lays his hand there as well. Taking in Claude's rapid pulse, Sebastian is mentally alarmed, but remains calm in expression. He looks and says before leaving, "Lie here and relax. I'll be back with something to soothe your heart..."

Ciel had fallen asleep in his office chair and hadn't realized how long Sebastian's been gone. The butler himself didn't know. He was lost in trying to aid his broken child. He returns to his room with tea. "This is chamomile... it will relax your heart. Here..." Sebastian tries to sit Claude up, but he jerks as pain from his lower regions shoots through his body, and he falls back whining. Sebastian didn't need anyone to hear him. "Shhhhh, shhh-shhh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know" whispers a very apologetic parent. Claude shifts some, wrapping his hand around his lower abdomen. Sebastian sits only Claude's upper body up, and let's him drink a little. Claude surprisingly drinks most of the tea, and then lies back and rests his eyes.

It worried Sebastian that Claude never said a word, only whined, and even that was hardly audible. "Sebastian! Where are you?" the shout came from a distant room, sounding much like young Earl Phantomhive. It startles the two butlers, but Sebastian quickly calms his son and tries to coo him back to sleep. "Shh it's okay. Claude, try to remain silent... Just lie still, try to rest and heal. I'll be back as soon as I can..." Claude finally shows a glimmer of emotion when seeing Sebastian was going to leave him. But he just leans to his side, his eyes fell closed. The sugar in his blood was still causing him problems, which would taunt him the rest of the day.

Sebastian leaves immediately, hoping that Ciel wouldn't catch him in the hallway and play 20 questions. As the butler approaches his master... "Where were you? Do you realize you went to prepare food for over an hour and a half ago?" Ciel was not amused, "my apologizes master, I promise it won't happen again..." Sebastian replies quickly, "Sebastian... you aren't hiding anything are you?" "What gives you that idea?" the butler was calm and spoke matter of factly, "*grumbles* never mind, where's my-" Before Ciel could finish, Sebastian furnishes his desk with delectable desserts he had prepared, minus the iced lemon torte. Ciel ate slowly, thinking about his next move. "Sebastian, prepare my carriage. I must see Undertaker today. I need some answers about any recent activities at the palace..." "Yes master".

Sebastian was on his way outside, but seeks one of the servants first. He had a secret that needed to be kept with the right person. Finnian was too squeamish and frantic to handle dire needs. Tanaka was just... Tanaka, you could trust him but in his chibi form, he maybe too naive to know how serious this was. Bard wasn't even considered, so that left Meyrin. She was a clutz no doubt, but Sebastian believed she could keep a secret better than the others, and was fairly comfortable with the idea of her handling such issue. Sebastian approaches and corners her, nearly sending her into slight panic. "I'm not going to hurt you, first off..." Sebastian starts, "I need your assistance and for you to keep a secret..." "You can count on me butler, what will it be?" says the young maid, "in my room, is Claude Faustus..." "What? you mean that pesky butler from Trancy's?" "yes..." Sebastian replies, "he's... he's in need. Something, something terrible happened to him and it's left him with internal injuries. I'm caring for him, but the master must never know, nor should the other servants. Please check on him and aid him in whatever way possible..." "of course Sebastian, anything you say! My lips are sealed!" Says the vocally hoarse maid, off to finish her cleaning...

Sebastian and Ciel were off to see the Undertaker. Ciel waited for their stop, while Sebastian drove the carriage. It didn't sit well with him that he left Claude practically alone. No matter who it is or how strong your being, any victim of great trauma needed round the clock care and attendance. He only hoped Meyrin would fair well with caring for Claude.

* * *

><p>"... So that's when Gerald said that Cedric did want to ask Julia out... *chuckling* b-but she already was interested in Murphy, and I was about to took her from HIM! So you see, I had the heart of a girl that was in the hearts of six very different, high stat blokes!" "Oh that story gets <span>better<span> every time you tell it, Knox..." replies a very annoyed but emotionless Alan Humphries. It seemed that Ronald Knox had long over stayed his welcome, while talking to Alan... "And honestly I liked Julia you could say, but... she was no more than a bed treat for that night. Now let me tell you about Georgina! Now she's the real deal... One night, I took her-" "you know Ronald, I uh" Alan tries hard to literally, get rid of Ronald "... I think you should get to your um... I know you have something to do, as every reaper does. And I don't want to take anymore of your time-" "Trust me your good!" Says an overly enthused, young reaper "All I need is to hand something to William that's all... He might send me on another dumb assignment later but-... any way where was I?"

Alan saw William was never more thankful. "Ronald it's Mr. Spears, you go do what you need okay? bye!" Alan takes off before Ronald could get another word in. "Hey! You didn't hear about Georgina! I'm telling ya that story's the one!" "Getting kinky with the catalogers again are we, Reaper Knox?" William's voice was chilling and cold, causing the much younger reaper to stiffen in shock. "H-Hey boss! Eh uh, so how about that document!" Ronald quickly tries to change the subject by offering William the requested folder. "Very well Knox, very well..." William says with little or no emotion. "Please Knox, bringing this to me earlier was what I asked. I'll let you off... _this_ time" "Thanks bro! You're alright!" Ronald says doing his trademark pose, which honestly puts a slight grin to William's face. If only Ronald knew what William was capable of and had done just the night before.

"Come with me to my office" "B-But, I thought you said you'd let me off... **this** time?" Ronald didn't like the sound of this. It sounded like a week of suspense with no pay. "That is an order, Reaper Knox..." Ronald sighs. He could only comply and so follows his boss into his office- no... the conference room. There were several officers working in there, and Ronald first thought, promotion. "Whoa look at these hotties..." Ronald mutters to himself, hoping to get a position in... well, whatever means working with them. However, William oddly orders everyone to leave as, he had _other_ things in mind.

"Take a seat Reaper Knox" Ronald obeys his boss, siting cooly and nonchalant. "So, what'up boss?" Ronald asks, not knowing this meeting would mark the end of his energetic spirit. William sighs, then begins his statement, "For a short time, a racket that involves an unknown underworld of illegal political affairs is about to become exposed. Such a thing could lead to disaster for our world..." "Meh, do'cha mean the **human** world?" asks the young, half aloof grim reaper. "Besides, what do we care about some kind of political issues between human leaders? They have no affect on us..." "That's exactly what an inexperienced, **rookie **would say" William says coldly, finally rousing attention in Ronald, "The Shinigami are involved. Various members of the Shinigami are in the heart of it. This ensure a lot of chaos for us. I've been assigned to to discover all the names associating us with this political racket, and I've chosen you to be my partner"

Ronald's eyes grew saucer sized. He couldn't believe his boss invited him on such a case. "By the name of death, THIS IS SWEEEEEET! PI Ronald "To Die" Knox is on the case!" "Please keep quiet!" William hisses with a hint of irritation, "This is top secret information. The wrong ears picks up on this, and it's doomsday... only special officials are in the knowledge of this whole ordeal, and are addressing it" "Sorry boss, I've always wanted to be on an assignment like this. You chose the right guy, to have looks is one thing, but its all about brains in the end. So what's our first step?"

William slightly rolls his eyes at Ronald's display of egotistical eagerness, "Tonight is an important meeting. We have word that several Shinigami members will be there engaging in the assumed criminal activities. Our assignment is to attend a series of meetings, take down the names of all the attendees and search for patterns and consistency of revisiting attendants. We must dress appropriately for the occasion, so take this" William hands a suitcase to Ronald, and gives him a key. "This is my case, and has only one key, so do not lose it. Open it, once you reach your quarters. I'll meet with you tonight at 10pm and escort you in incognito" "Yes sir!" Ronald excitedly solutes and takes the case with him.

William watches the young reaper leave... a subtle devilish grin crosses his lips. Ronald was the perfect candidate indeed. The boy didn't even question William. Never questioned what kind of "racket" these supposed Shinigami were involved in, or questioned the crimes or why the other Shinigami couldn't know about it.

Ronald's youth made him so trusting of his boss and naive. William could never get away with asking Alan or Eric, or any other reaper. Even Grell would have questioned him. Of course William would never team with Grell on something so sensitive. Anything at all really. William leaves, and readies himself, planning a long date with the unfortunate young reaper. Poor Ronald, he was oblivious to the twisted plans William T Spears had in store for him. If only he knew... the skeletons hidden in William's closet...

* * *

><p>WATCH OUT. The third chapter becomes very descriptive and graphic. So this is going to be potent.<p>

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW! I LIVE OFF OF THEM! XD

Pe4C3!  
>~GNXmike<p> 


	3. Noon by Day and Night

Okay so, this chapter gets a bit bracing, and there is more focus on something that's like a clue as to why William raped Claude T_T

Thanks to my supporters and readers, old and new, love all ya out there ^_^

I may make a lot of William fans unnerved or upset in upcoming chapters so, don't flame me! Get ready D8.

* * *

><p>Chapter III: Noon by Day and Night<p>

The Phantomhive Manor was very quiet, besides the quarrels of the servants and their normal antics, it was quiet as usual. Meyrin was doing her best to not break something as she dusts the collection of crystal ware in the curio. Finnian was outside pulling away the weeds, getting chased by various insects, and somehow managed watering the lawn and the flowers. Bard had prepared stew but, as usual, he was planning to detonate it, rather than put it to a proper flame on the stove. This was his chance since Sebastian was away with master.

"Oh no!" cries the clutzy maid. It appeared she managed to knock a portrait from the wall down onto the floor, causing the glass to shatter. She was about to clean it, but thought about Sebastian's secret instructions. "Oh dear I need to check on Mr. Faustus..." "Mr. who?" She's startled as she sees Finnian coming in. "Oh nothing!" She sings, "you need something dear?" "well... I was wondering if-" A sudden blast shakes everyone up, the sound of detonation echos through the manor.

Claude had been asleep the whole time. His mind wouldn't allow him to think of anything. He was a complete blank right now, making the only thing on his mind, his pains. Nausea rolls in the back of his throat, the confection he consumed earlier made his fever rise and increased his dizziness since Sebastian had left. Soon though, the sound of the explosion awakens him abruptly. Shock was the last thing he needed. He sharply sits up, causing his stomach to turn and his injuries pain. Claude winces with a sharp hiss. He looks around, slightly blind without his glasses, trying to find somewhere to puke. He struggles getting to his feet, but to his avail, Claude's weakness causes him to collapse on the floor, the impact causing him to vomit there on the floor.

Claude felt a rush of something that goes straight to his head, making him severely dizzy and his pulse to race. He forces himself up, one hand was his support, while the other was around his queasy stomach. He looks around, almost expecting Sebastian to be there to help him, but knew he was gone for business with his master. A wave of nausea strikes the ailing demon once more, he vomits again. Meyrin was already on her way, and Claude could feel the slight rumble in the floor boards of her running. Meyrin opens the door, seeing the young man had vomited.

"Oh dear, Sebastian would have my ass if he sees this!" cries the hoarse maid. She instantly scrambles to Claude's side and strokes his feverish back. "There, there Mr. Faustus, let me get you some water, and a towel to tidy you my dear. What a nasty fever too..." Claude just looked at her pitifully with nothing to say. The maid didn't know what exactly was done to him, only knew he was in need. As Meyrin stands, despite not having the best sight, she notices on the side table, a half eaten lime confection, which Sebastian had fed Claude earlier that morning. "Goodness, no wonder you're sick. I'm sorry but you don't eat rich sugar with fever. L-Let me get you a proper meal and some medicine..." Meyrin dashes out to fetch these items for her patient. Claude looks to see it was noon currently. He felt so lonely for some reason. He was sick for one, and didn't know when Sebastian would return.

Meyrin was sprinting around trying her best to not drop the glass on her way, but hurries back to Claude. Finnian and Bard knew something was going on and decided to investigate. Even Tanaka was a bit curious. The two males arrive way ahead of the much elder butler, who was sipping tea. They peek into Sebastian's room, some shock riddling their features. Meyrin was there aiding Claude, who was seated on the side of the bed, crouching over. She had a wet towel on his head and gave him a glass of water. The two soon notice the vomit on the floor.

"Meyrin?" the maid nearly jumps out of her skin, almost feeling caught. "I-It's not what you think! Uh! I-I... I didn't um...!" her mind was blank, and she felt failed for having the others find out about Claude. "Mey what's this about?" Bard asks with a cocked brow, "Sebastian said Claude was injured badly and he's caring for him. He asked if I could care for him until he returned, but you all weren't supposed to know about it!" Meyrin was a bit frantic, but felt the truth was her only option. It works in her favor, Finnian felt pity for the ailing butler. "Don't worry" says the young gardener, "we'll help you, you shouldn't do it alone, right Bard" "'Ey don't drag me in it!" Bard exclaims.

Claude felt as Sebastian left him surrounded by idiots. He slowly lies to his side and curls up a bit, feeling faint. "I..." speaks a low, low, ragged whisper, "P-Paaaaain..." Claude closes his eyes, hoping everyone would leave him. "Oh he's sounds... _really_ bad" starts the maid, stroking his arm, "Yeah and his feet are freezing" Finny replies after touching Claude's bare feet. "Ho ho ho" Tanaka had just arrive with his tea kettle and cup. Bard decides to be cooperative and takes charge some. "Meyrin, you get him some blankets, Finny, you get a large bowl of hot water, and I'll get him some stew I just prepared (blew up). Tanaka, you stay by the bloke, until we get back..." They all left, leaving Claude alone with Tanaka. The old butler of Phantomhive looks up at the injured one from Trancy, offering him a cup of tea. Claude was shocked the whole time everyone saw him. He thought for sure that they would not be pleased, never mind eagerly wanting to come to his aid. Somehow, seeing the attention he was receiving from the Phantomhive members, started to make Claude forget all about the travesty of the past night.

* * *

><p>Ciel and Sebastian were at the Undertaker's. The old mortician was an ocean of knowledge when it came to the criminal underworld of Great Britain. There was no one he didn't know, nor was there any affairs or events that he didn't know something about. However, there would come a time Undertaker could not answer the young earl, and he would finally be stumped. Today, of <em>all<em> days, was the day he was finally stumped.

"I wouldn't lie to you, you know that?" the creepily grinning mortician starts off, "you are my best client my'dear... however, today I would not be able to answer you" The earl didn't flinch a muscle; his only movement was sipping tea the mortician offered him. But he was incredibly shocked. "So, there is nothing you could tell me" Ciel finally says, "it's not that I can't tell you anything" Undertaker starts, carefully thinking, "this is a question that requires a bit of _pondering,_ if you know what I mean. It's a very vague story here. The queen's 'documents' getting stolen, I'll say this much, it sounds like a cover or distraction for something much more... **heinous**... Something I'd say her 'majesty' doesn't want attention on..." Ciel didn't know what to think at first. But it was becoming more and more possible this story is a fabrication.

"What are your thoughts, Sebastian?" Ciel asks, seeing Sebastian was staring off in deep thought. "Sebastian?" Ciel hisses with irritation, Sebastian mentally shakes himself back into the real world. "You've been rather quiet the whole time" Undertaker finally says, "my apologizes," Sebastian says smoothly, "my mind's been un-eased since, William..." "Since William, what?" Ciel cocks an eyebrow, knowing Sebastian's been hiding something. Sebastian knew Ciel was clever, and had to derail him from anything that could lead to him learning about Claude. He carefully answers the young boy, "Well, last night... William, I saw him doing something, I..." Sebastian's brows knots up, thinking about William's crime, his eyes flash a bright pink. Ciel gasps mentally, seeing an unusual anger in Sebastian. His butler held no emotion, and only expressed feeling in the slightest manor. Whatever it is upsetting Sebastian, Ciel knew it must be egregious.

"William you say?" Undertaker starts, scratching his chin. His grin diminishes as something unsettling comes to _his_ mind. "William T Spears I assume?" Sebastian says nothing, he closes his eyes, brows knotted in bitter hatred towards the one who abused his son. "What are you thinking?" Ciel asks curiously, Undertaker pauses, then answers, "Not that this is related to the queen... although it could. Various numbers of Shinigami have been seduced by certain criminal powers from a deep underworld of carnal affairs and activities" "Is that so?" Ciel replies. Sebastian hears Undertaker speaking of the Shinigami, and this snaps him from his thoughts, getting his close attention. "What sort of activities?" Sebastian finally questions, hoping somehow it would lead him to William. Undertaker then continues...

"There's been a strange increase of Shinigamis being promoted up in the recent weeks. Rumors are that these reapers are also sharing or bartering powers, unnatural and unlawful of human possession... Due to these rumors, the perpetrators are now quiet and have become very hush-hush... It's becoming greatly difficult to decipher who's who, and its even harder with the authorities not acting on it..." "So what have they been engaged in that's so illegal?" Ciel had to wonder, "I'm not certain, but I believe it's a symbiotic exchange. Both parties are gaining from each other, Shinigami and humans... but I detect foul play. Betrayal is imminent..."

This was the clue Ciel needed, he felt. This case the queen sent him was vague, not giving him any clue, never mind making any sense. Now hearing about the Shinigami, this seemed to be a missing link between the queen's story and the real truth. "Where do these reapers meet these alleged criminals?" Ciel asks, "You can learn of it from a bartender named Andrew at the Sexy Fox Pub" Undertaker answers, "The actual meeting place is a realm of deep evil I hear... very egregious atrocities occur for numerous purposes... up to bringing it all to justice, my young earl? heheheh..."

* * *

><p>It was evening now, a time when the day comes to a close, allowing the darkness of night to rise. Darkness indeed was rising, not just in the time, but in the endeavors of many seeking power, money, revenge and such sorts.<p>

The Shinigami Library was in a realm where night and day wasn't like Earth, however, there was a darkness that would come and the Shinigami were either starting their shifts or ending. For William, he made sure he wouldn't have to deal with overtime as, he had _plans_ for tonight. He leaves his office dressed in a long black trench coat and a tall top hat to conceal himself completely. At this time it was indeed dark and that wing of the Library was closed, while the other wings were open for "night" operations.

William walks down a dark corridor, meeting with someone dressed in a black hooded coat, covering a pink, elaborate court dress. He walks out with his shorter counterpart to a hallway where he uses his scythe to open a portal to a dark, grey place where a horse and cart awaited them. After getting in, William removes his hat only, while his guest removes everything with great frustration.

"WILLIAM!" cries the young blonde, "what's with this get up? I'm **wearing a** **dress**!" "Temper that tone of yours, Reaper Knox" William speaks, opening his overcoat revealing his oddly flamboyant noble wear. "We are being escorted to the location of the Shinigami's criminal activities. It's not a place for gentlemen, its rich with unfathomably lewd and perverse activities. We are attending as participants, to discover all the humans involved with Shinigami. You will address me as Master Macabre, and you, my confidante, are Lady Deva..." "Will... You gotta be **kidding** me..." Ronald says with great disbelief. William then looks into Ronald's eyes, nearly glowing demonically. Ronald's heart flips as William with an unexpectedly forceful grip, has his hand around the young reaper's neck. "Listen Young Knox... entering this cart means you enter into my domain. You will do as I say and comply with any engagement of this evening. Let there not be a word to anyone, or else, you WILL be scheduled _to die_..." William rests back with a straight, emotionless face, awaiting their arrival. Ronald on the other hand, was fearing for his life. He felt he had made a grand mistake...

They arrive at a strange lonely location, of an old, rundown shed. There wasn't even a crow to fly by, it was ever so dead and lifeless. "T-This is it?" asks the fearful of the two reapers. "Yes..." William's answer was blunt, and eerie. "Wear this behind your glasses, and remember... act like a lady..." William offers Ronald a feathered venetian mask and a fan, matching well with his pink dress. They enter the rundown shed, Ronald's heart was throbbing painfully, not knowing what would become of the situation. A tall, big man that looked to have been smelting iron, takes them to the basement and opens a door on the floor to them. William and Ronald walk down the stairs to a glass door way down a hallway, past other doors.

The door is opened... revealing a lavishly decorated ballroom. Ronald was speechless. From a distance, extreme beauty and finery is all the eye could see. The pair began to mingle with other attendees, all dressed lavishly with feathered, venetian masks. "Well, well, if it isn't ol'Macabre himself! Welcome!" shouts a suave young nobleman. "It is a pleasure meeting you again" William starts, "Allow me to introduce you to my new, confidante, "Lady Deva". "She's" new" William emphasizes the _she_ part, the nobleman catching it instantly. "We'll introduce "her" to our best clients... if we have time, we could catch the current performance. I'm Duke Ripperman" the man says.

William then whispers, "get the names of everyone he introduces to you. I don't want any foul ups, Knox... there _will_ be consequences..." William leaves Ronald there while the young nobleman blabbers off about who he is and what he does. He was secretly an organ sales man. He's also paid for organizing crimes for political purposes, like an infamous a series of crimes to cover the assassinations of several parliament members some time ago. Ripperman introduces "Lady Deva" to a Shinigami lady who secretly has an army of hitmen who have assassinated people for their souls to sell, barter for agreements or for whatever purpose "needed". Ronald knew he was amongst a fiendish crowd.

They show him around to different tables and booths, where the attendees would consume the flesh or blood of people, reapers or whatever, or exchanging a barrage of illicit items, from body parts of people, reapers and EVEN demons and other intelligent species, instruments of torture or supernatural weapons, as well as documents illicit government affairs or orders to and from this underground. Seen too were tables where many would come to form numerous contracts to carry out the most heinous crimes or agendas. Ronald was appalled and wanted to puke, though he knew he couldn't.

'How the **hell** did Will learn about _this_?' the poor reaper thinks, 'this is... a place I doubt can be found even in hell... _EVERYONE_ here should be on the to die list!'

It was near midnight, and Ronald thought he had seen it all, until he was taken to watch 'theater'. Ronald was seated at a somewhat distant view, but he was close enough to identify everything on stage... but in getting even the slightest glimpse, the real horror had just begun. The place was packed full of an audience eagerly viewing an atrocity performed on a young, brunette man.

He was nude and blindfolded, with his neck and arms chained from behind to a pole, and his feet shackled to the bloody floors. His flesh was covered blood sopping slashes, from which he had been brutally whipped. The man was pleadingly crying, struggling to make a sound of pity, but to his avail, the mouth muzzle on him hinders him from doing so. A fat man, dressed like a count, wearing a mask as well, was the one torturing this most unfortunate victim. He begins to whip his victim again, blood splatters everywhere with each cruel strike.

Ronald wanted out. He didn't want anything to do with this... inhumanity. However he was trapped. He gingerly looks about, his eyes cutting here and there, searching William, but he was never seen. Ronald begins to believe with his right mind, William was apart of this underworld, not investigating it. No sooner did he hear a loud squeal that jolts him. Ronald's heart is pounding, especially after witnessing what he saw...

The count on stage had taken his young by his member, and began to stab him with an odd, long metal instrument. The young man vocals were squealing at a high, struggled pitch as utter pain wrecked his body. The count thrusts the instrument countless times, in and out his victim, sending it deeper and deeper, as if trying to rip him inside out. Ronald couldn't bear seeing this, as so he averts his eyes the rest of the time. The victim's heart ached and pained him as if whipped by chains in blistering fire. His vile torturer never ceased to be as harsh and cold as he could. Blood poured from his member as the instrument was cast aside, and the count removes his own member from his trousers to thrust into his prisoner. The tortured wanted to cry, wanted to die, but he wouldn't receive an easy end. The masked count thrusts wildly into his captive, who was honestly praying for a swift death to become him. He thrusts with enough brute force to bury himself beyond deep into young man's member, flushing his maimed insides with his hot seed.

Ronald never saw this, be he heard it, he felt it. He heard so much of that youth's suffering, that tears had been streaming from his eyes. Thanks to his mask, the tears never made it down his face. Finally, a scream was heard, causing Ronald to look back. His heart felt as if it fell into an abyss. The count was using scissors of all things, cutting the member of his tormented captive up towards the root. That young man was screaming like a hapless animal almost. His body went into shock, just from the experience alone, he convulsed and quaked as his sick, sadistic torturer slowly continued, cutting up to the root and around, until the vilely mutilated organ, was completely removed. The chains holding the victim up were released, the violently abused young man fell to the floor, landing in a pool of his own blood, lying as if dead.

Ronald cared no longer what William ordered of him, he would not stand to participate in this no longer. He ran out of the theater, scrambling in the ballroom he forgot was filled with horrors of its own. He finally finds a dark hall to escape it all, falling to his knees and screaming in pain for the victim he saw. Ronald cried like he never did, feeling the pain, the anguish, sorrow, degradation, the violence enacted upon this innocent young male. He felt this, he couldn't control nor help that. There was almost a connection he felt between himself and the tortured prisoner. But, besides all of that, all he wanted now was out.

"Pardon?" Ronald turns in fright to see behind him a tall, dark figure, dressed finely like the attendees of this madness. He screams, nearly going into cardiac arrest, believing these monsters in costume were now coming to perform the same atrocity on him. The figure progresses towards him, Ronald was too jammed in fear and shock to even move right now. Finally, the taller of the two seizes him by the arm. Their faces come in close enough distance as the man removes his mask, Ronald could then see, it was William...

"You disappoint me... Reaper Knox" William was the first to speak, and removes Ronald's mask, seeing his quaking face. "I don't care what we're doing, or what you're doing, I WANT TO GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS!... NOW!" Ronald was hysterical right now. "What kind of world is this? I don't care what's going on, I want out of it! If we want this to end, we'll just send our-!" "We will do no such, and you'll **speak** of no such..." William hisses. "There are powerful Shinigami attending that can bend and change their records to where we can never trace what they've committed and bring them to justice! Do you have such little faith in your boss, Mr. Knox?" Ronald was still shaken up, and felt cornered. He didn't know what to think, but his mind was venerable. William's words seemed to register in Ronald's mind, however his heart was telling him otherwise. "No sir" Ronald answers, taking some deep breaths. "Good, then follow me..." William commands, dangerously calm and serious. Ronald shakily stands, the ruffles and lace of his outfit falling just above the toes of his heels. Tears form, falling down the younger reaper's face. He had the look of a child being sold for lewd pleasure.

William takes him into a lobby where people were eating at booths and tables. William sat in a booth with Ronald, ordering tea for the two of them. Ronald was shaken and fearful, not knowing what was going to become of him after tonight. Their tea arrives and William all but forces Ronald to take a drink. Ronald slowly does so, afraid that his tea was poisoned or tainted. His hunch doesn't fail him. He immediately is drugged and falls lying across the table. "Eh, boss... I-I don't feel good- whoa!" Ronald felt himself suddenly being pulled onto something. The table in the booth lowered to the level of the seats.

William plants himself atop the young reaper, and whispers, "Don't fret now, although, you won't be able to in this condition. Just relax...". Ronald was dizzy and felt the loss of control over himself. William smiles subtly at his _new_ victim, his hands working quickly to unbutton the upper half of Ronald's dress and down to detaching the skirt, and then his undergarments. Ronald feels the cold hard surface hit his skin, followed by, the feeling of fondling. Before he could even say, a sharp, thick probe is thrusted down into his member, ramming into his prostate.

Ronald wanted to yelp, he wanted to fight, but the drug in his system wouldn't allow it. All he could do is moan and squirm at the slightest, while William stretches his entrance, reading it for abuse. William tosses the instrument to the side, and thrusts himself into the poor blonde. Ronald wheezes, "S-Senpai...? W-what is this-... how could, w-what are you-...?" He could barely say, but then William plants a forceful kiss to his lips before sternly whispering, "Like I said... don't fight me, and relax... and of course, not a word of this to _anyone_..." Tears in instant forms in Ronald's eyes. This was most unlikely for even a nightmare, but the realization was, this is real. Ronald felt as if this was all a set up, and frankly, he didn't see a way out of this. Silent tears streams from the corner of his eyes, as he takes in a breath. Those tears wasn't wholly from pain or humiliation, but from hurt and betrayal. Drugged and lethargic, Ronald could only lie there and comply, bracing himself for whatever his boss had in store for him this night, as William forcefully re-enters him...

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry Dark Little Kitty, but Ronald couldn't escape this ;_; Well things gets better, then worst next chapter. But William will not expect to encounter Sebastian in his little charade... O_O Also, there's more to the brunette victim.<p>

REVIEW PLZ! I NEED THEM TO LIVE!  
>~GNXmike<p> 


	4. Gates to the Underworld

Back after sooooooooooooo long *~* Sorry to keep you all waiting, it's just been hell for me recently ._. But you all really, _really_ don't know how much light in my life comes from your support ;u;

Well this chapter is about Ciel's plan to go into the underground, and Sebastian getting over what happened to Claude. This chapter also exposes some history between Sebastian and William O.O||

* * *

><p>Chapter IV: Gates to the Underworld<p>

There were heavy thoughts on the mind of the young earl as he and his butler were on their way home from Undertaker's. '_What to do first?_' the boy thinks. He has learned of where he can find this estranged and assumably profane underworld, of which appears to be key to solving his mystery for the queen.

Sebastian drove the cart, his porcelain face blank of emotions, though his heart was torn and his mind scattered. He was facing so many directions right now; serving his master and aiding him in his every need above his own... _yet_ there was Claude, his son, his ill, damaged, wounded child, he was there in need of a grave amount of attention. Surely he wouldn't dare do anything to jeopardize his well being. However, facing these criminal Shinigami Undertaker spoke of may very well lead Sebastian to William. That damned, fiend even Hell would curse for his actions. The butler of Phantomhive wouldn't _dare_ turn down the chance to avenge the atrocity that was forced on his child.

"SEBASTIAN!" The voice of the young earl snaps Sebastian into reality, making him realize he was an inch from passing the Phantomhive manor by. Ciel knew something was severely wrong. It is impossible for Sebastian to error in this measure. They enter the gates and the butler felt even more rattled after that, but right now, his priority was knowing Claude's condition.

Hearing the unusual silence, Sebastian's anxiety finally surfaces, and Ciel can see it. "Sebastian, what is wrong with you? You haven't been-" "Wait here master!" Sebastian says cutting Ciel off and leaping into an open window. "SEBASTIAN!" Ciel calls, watching his butler disappear into the manor. "He's hiding something that's what it is... Sebastian!" Ciel was not in the mood for this...

Sebastian sprints down the hallway, the deafening silence burdens and worries him. He ran to his room to see... nothing, making his heart pound all more. He takes off aimlessly, having to see about Claude, making sure he was fine. The demon's sixth sense kicks in, making him search of all rooms, Tanaka's. There, he found the servants serving Claude tea, seated in a cushioned chair with his feet soaking in hot water. Claude was resting, seemingly in healthier spirits. "Claude..." everyone gasps, with the exception of the spider butler, seeing Sebastian enter after speaking. He crouches to meet Claude's golden eyes. "Claude" Sebastian says again, this time resting a hand on his shoulder, "you... you seem well..." Claude doesn't look Sebastian in the eye immediately. Seeing his 'mother', somehow was bringing back the memory of his rescue from William's doing. Claude fights the tears in his eyes, he dared them to fall, especially before his mother.

Sebastian can see the emotion, and as much as he wanted to wrap his arm around his son out relief to see him recovering on any level, he chooses not to, for Claude's sake. He reaches out to hold Claude's hand instead and awaits Claude's reception. Sadly, Claude doesn't respond, making Sebastian just draw back. Claude wasn't denying him, but any contact with his 'mother' right now would only bring those painful memories of the night before, the night so many tears fell. He just couldn't face that, not after he came this far to get well and get over it. Sebastian, feeling a sting in his heart, stands and looks at his son with a lot of guilt. "I'm sorry Sebastian" Meyrin starts, actually, hoping this would shake the sorrows in this moment. "The others found out about him and I-" "you did your best... very well Meyrin" was Sebastian's only response.

"Sebastian!" screams a voice from a far, exciting everyone present. "Keep Claude here and out of sight, until... until I can calm young master" Everyone nods, following Sebastian's orders as he leaves. He makes his way to the end of the hall, seeing Ciel walking up the stairs. "What are you hiding? I want an answer NOW" Ciel remains calm, but the irritation was quite detectable in his voice. Thinking quickly, Sebastian nods with a simple reply "I believe there's a threat to those in England's nobility, after Undertaker mentioned politicians are working with Shinigamis. I sensed something, and felt a need to assure you everything is safe". Ciel could believe that, but then again not so much. Sebastian's been acting fairly unusual lately prior to their visit to Undertaker's.

* * *

><p>Ciel was in his office with Sebastian a while later, thinking about the next plan of action. "We need to investigate, possibly starting tonight" "tonight?" Ciel questions, his uncovered eye steadily watching the tea streaming into his china from the kettle Sebastian's pouring from. "We must act now while we have the opportunity. Getting to that pub and learning about this criminal underworld should be the next priority" Ciel nods and sips his hot tea, thinking. Something then hits the adolescent, something that he's been eager to question since Sebastian said something at Undertaker's.<p>

"Sebastian, I'd like to know what is it you know about William T Spears. You mentioned him at Undertaker's today, but... something kept you from _expounding_ on it..." Sebastian's whole demeanor changes. William has indeed committed a crime that has not yet been brought to justice. Sebastian looks his master in the eye, hurt, anguish, rage, sorrow, so much pain filled his ruby eyes. Ciel sees it and can feel something grave. Can feel William has done something quite egregious... but **what**?

* * *

><p>It was an early day in the realm of the Shinigami. At the library, many were scrambling about to get to their assignments or offices and begin their usually harrowing life of taking lives.<p>

However, where all the other grim reapers were operating in the light of day, one young one, was trapped in the darkness of the past night. Slides of horror reels through his mind, taking him back to when he took that first sip of tea, and then became no more than worthless instrument of the sickest pleasures.

Ronald Knox... lost himself. That night he went out with William to supposedly 'investigate' humans and reapers, he was trapped to become a slave of all William's pseudo enjoyment. As he was walking to his office, nearly _four hours_ late coming in after such torment, his mind reels those moments of his boss prodding open his member's entrance, brutally pounding him, ripping his insides further as he continued, all to invade and claim his being when he came.

Ronald was in pain, he was weak, barely strong enough to carry himself properly down his path. His eyes were darkened, and his flesh was anemic, due to blood loss from the abuse. Worst than anything, he was alone. Sebastian was there to rescue Claude, giving him aid and a warm place to rest. Here Ronald was on his feet, sick to his stomach, being made to work the day after his abuse. His mind was so murky and hazed right now, he doesn't even notice Eric crossing his path.

They collide a bit, Eric looked a tad bit worried. "Ronald... you... you look **terrible**" Eric could see it, but didn't know what he was seeing. Ronald just shakes his head and tries to walk away, but Eric wouldn't let him. This isn't the bouncy, energetic blonde he knew. "Ron what's up? You look bad. What happened?!" "Nothing... please just... I need to go, I'm late..." Ronald's speech was slow, muffed and almost slurry. "Have you seen Alan?" Eric asks a bit anxiously, "No I haven't, now please leave me alone..." Ronald wheezes. Eric didn't like this at all, he knew something bad happened to Ronald... and now... he's _really _worried about Alan. Eric runs off searching for his best friend, hoping he didn't fall victim of some awful fate.

Ronald then thinks he couldn't make it to work in his condition. If Eric saw something was wrong, then everyone else would as well. That's when he drags himself to the medical wing in search of a physician's aid. He soon bypasses a room hearing a familiar voice, frantically repeating the name 'Alex'. Ronald's curiosity causes him to investigate, peeking to see a physician with her patient and... Alan Humphries by the patient's bedside. He looks closer to see Alan in tears, holding the young patient's hand.

"How could this have happened?... Why **my** brother... my _poor_ brother" Alan quietly cries. "Alex... please say something..." The young man was awake, though wildly starring off in utter horror. He hadn't spoken at all, just looking hapless. Something was strangely familiar about this brunette to Ronald. It took a minute before it sank in, this was the same captive he watched raped and tormented on stage the night before. Ronald couldn't help his gasp. Alan shakes his head and embraces his brother's hand, tightly. "I will avenge you, Alex... I **swear** I **will**..." "Mr. Humphries" the physician starts, a young brunette woman with square specs, "Once I have sampled the sperm of the perpetrator, you will be able to search the library's archives for those whose DNA matches this. That way, you won't have to, painfully extract your brother's cinematic records to search him out". Alan bowed his head before staring back at his ailing brother.

Ronald feels a wave a nausea, seeing the tortured man he assumed was dead, now here, and for him to be kin to someone so close, nearly stops his heart. Although, someone else was about to stop his heart. "Reaper Knox" Ronald spins around in a frightful jump, looking up into his superior in his glaring eyes. "M-M-Mr. Sp-Spears?!" Ronald was trembling in such fear. "Come with me Knox" William's expression was grim and frighteningly calm. "I said... _come with me_, Knox..." William doesn't turn forward this time, an almost dark aura swarms him as he glares his victim from the corner of his green eyes. Ronald can feel his pulse in his throat, he wanted to vomit so. In fear of upsetting his boss, Ronald follows him, feeling like his death was awaiting him.

William lures Ronald into his office, like an adult abducting a small, fearful child. He closes and locks his door, and then faces the shorter of the two. Ronald closes his eyes, expecting something swiftly dramatic to happen. But instead, he feels a kiss to his lips. His heart begins to quicken it's pace, the feeling of his superior's lips sends a strange chill down his spine. William forces his tongue down exploring his captive's, while closing the little space between the two, causing their groins to rub against one another. That feeling sends a chill down William's spine, the sensation threatens him to erect, and Ronald could feel his superior pulsating against him. He reopens his eyes to see his boss breaking the passionate, but short lived kiss. "You need practice of character" William states coldly and quite vaguely. "Tonight, we make our first move in reaping some souls. Thanks to our special associates, we have fulfilled our agendas and accomplished our goals for the entire Grim Reaper Association, which has earned me a new promotion. Now though, it's time to terminate this short lived contract..."

Ronald didn't like what he was hearing, but dared to ask. It seemed William along with several other Shinigami are involved with something affecting all other grim reapers, and who knows what else, to their advantage. Ronald felt the need to tell someone, but felt trapped at the same time. His life is already hanging by a thread, ratting on William would definitely be the scythe to cut that thread. _Yet_... if he doesn't speak, things will be worst than that for everyone. Ronald didn't know what to think.

"Tonight" William starts again, handing Ronald a suitcase, "we're going to begin round one of our harvest. Be dressed, and prepared Reaper Knox... you're dismissed".

Ronald leaves the office with such deep, sickening feeling turning in his gut. He knew he needed to confide with someone about what was happening. There may be some innocent people or Shinigami, William has scheduled for an unjust death... But... if he's found out, it would surely mark his end...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the human world...<p>

An odd couple were seen at a pub not far from Undertaker's. The place was old, dark and rundown, the only entertainment was one man playing a strange eerie tune on the wood rotted piano. The only souls sprinkled about here and there were mostly fugitives, criminals, crime lords and prostitutes. This was most certainly a haven of sleaze and society's lowest, nothing at all like the morgue.

The couple composed of an unusually short lady dressed in black with a funeral hat, accompanied with a young man dressed in black as well, wearing a cloak and top hat, sat at the bar awaiting the bartender to come serve them. "Mamma Mia! If it ain't the young Earl of Phantomhive..." The couple turn sharply to see an old, lean man with tousled, shoulder length whitish-grey hair, concealing his eyes, wearing a suit that had seen better days. "And what a gown young earl, so bellissimo, hehe" "SHHHH!" scowls the lady who appears to be Ciel, "We're undercover, sir" Sebastian starts, already perturbed by this character. It was strange how he recognized them without ever meeting either of the two. "I assume you are Andrew, the bartender" "Heh, yous'a clever demon- oh um, butler, hehe" Andrew's grin AND chuckle was _creepily_ familiar. "I assume that Undertaker down the street, sented ya's over here, eh?" He chuckles again, as his darkened talons reach into a skull shaped bowl and dragging out a cigar. "Come to the back, and I'll have a word with the two'a ya's" Ciel and Sebastian weren't comfortable following this bizarre Viennese character, but they had no choice.

In the back was his office; a dirty, cobweb infested space that was cluttered with tons of junk and skeletal remains, the odor pretty unbearable. "That Undertaker uh, he told me to go a little easy on both'a ya's and I'll do just that, but ya still ain't gettin' nowhere unless ya' do a little of my biddin', capice?". Ciel and Sebastian glance at each other before looking at Andrew. "I assume you know we came here for information" Sebastian starts, speaking ahead of Ciel. Andrew nods simply, and so Ciel asks his question, "the Undertaker spoke of an underworld of criminal activities where, humans and Shinigami meet to exchange information... I'd like to, uh..."

Right there Andrew starts cackling, broadly grinning and showcasing his noticeably elongated canine tooth. "Yous askin' to drink ya' own blood, my boy" Andrew's glowing green eyes peek out from his bangs slightly as he makes his statement, "You and ya demon friend need to tuck ya' asses in and just mosey along forgettin' all about it... To get in on that shit, is servin' ya' mamma's head on a silver platter, only to eventually be gutted for whatever they fuckin' please. Only them in the circle can survive, and many times they asses gets betrayed. If yous gotta death wish I'm pleased to fulfill it. Of course, you WILL die, and when ya does... instead a' being buried in wanna my cousin's parcels six feet under, you'll be served for dinner as an alfredo... **IF** ya ass is lucky..."

"How do you know all of this?" Sebastian questions reasonably, not fully trusting this character and believing he's just trying to instill fear into them. In a sudden second, Andrew bursts into a quaking cackle that startles the usually unemotional duo sitting before him. He smiles and answers...

"Ya' wanna waltz with Satan's cannibal, kiddo? Mah cousin Undertaker and I served as legendary Shinigami, and, this is amongst many'a our stories... Many, many hundred' years ago, a cold war in England's politics began to brew in the human world, wreakin' all kinds of shit. Soon enough, it made its way int'a other countries, wreakin' hell in them places. All the already corrupt, higher powers began ta crumble and fall to some serious monstas backed by... _Shinigami_. In the Grim Reaper Order, a few figured a way to deal with humans to get power and prestige, I dunno how, but somehow they got power workin' with humans in their shit. The humans causin' the cold wars was also gettin' their biddin' done for them from... _Faustian Contracts_.

Everything was goin' well, everyone was gettin' what they wanted, the humans involved deposed the leaders and rose to power, Shinigami got whatever the hell they wanted, but then, when it came time for demons the get the souls of their masters, thaaaat's when the problem starts. At the same time all of them humans wound up on the to die list for their behavior, and because'a dat, the humans threaten to rat on the Shinigami who aided they devilish little schemes with'em. So, everything now starts fallin' apart, Shinigami were about to be exposed, the humans that fought so hard for their end of the shit are now facing the fuckin' death penalty, and demons were mad and hungry.

This causes the rise of this underground realm of serious shit. The humans and Shinigami starts to operate "under the table" in this realm void of the Grim Reaper's influence, also they cinematic records would never keep record of what went on in this place. The humans on the to die list didn't wanna die, and the Shinigami didn't wanna get exposed. So how could they break even? With usin' an enemy common to Shinigami and humans... _demons_..."

Sebastian's eyes stretch widely in shock as Andrew continues, "Humans started barterin' their demon friends in place of their souls to be reaped, and the Shinigami took the offer. They became very creative with how they'd trap demons and extract their souls in place of human souls. And thanks to Shinigami tools like bookmarks, it was easy to rewrite a demon's records to match a human's. Soon, "_demon sacrifice_" became the biggest hit, demon souls being traded around, like... like gold almost. And the purer the demon is the higher his value... eh, meaning demons that ate good stuffs, y'know? So long yous had a Faustian Contract, you had a way to 'cheat death' now, all ya had to do is sacrifice ya little demon friend to a grim reaper. Demons would watch their fella guys being slaughtered left and right or sold into slavery of sorts.

Doin' all them inhuman acts after a while started... **derangin'** everyone. No one can do that much shit and not turn into a monsta'. And soon, they began to delve in torture, sex traffickin', attackin' kids, I mean little kids. And *sigh* one day... a man ate some demon flesh to prove he was boss. Of course, others started followin' suit, trying to prove they were boss. Before ya' know it, it became a requirement to eat demon flesh, and do something lewd to prove yourself. In short time, these acts spawned a generation of absolute fiends, both human and Shinigami..."

Ciel didn't flinch but a couple of times, Sebastian however, had a reason to fear for his life. Not because of going undercover and facing this their newest foes... it was the mentioning oc "slavery", "torture" and "slaughter" that brought a severely traumatizing memory to him. Something in his distant past he hoped to have forever escaped and forgot about.

But hearing about this made something click in Sebastian. This underworld of bartering heinous deals and partaking lewd affairs, is perhaps the missing link that would explain why William raped Claude in the _first place_. Claude is a demon, despite his father being Shinigami. This underworld in which humans vilely barter the souls of their demon servants for bribing the Shinigami... could it be that, William came for Claude because of a deal he made with someone? Could Claude have been a _sacrifice_ the Count of Trancy offered William? No one from the Trancy estate ever came to investigate what was happening that night. Surely SOMEONE heard the commotion. If that's the case, it was sooo lucky that he was there to rescue his son. Claude would definitely have suffered a grave and gruesome fate. To think Claude was so close to falling victim to this travesty, only angers Sebastian, making him now have only one thing in mind...

Andrew and Ciel sees the demon in deep, troublesome thought right now. Thoughts that, for the first time in centuries, struck painful fear in his heart. "Interesting... very interesting" Ciel's first response, unlike his butler who was obviously disturbed hearing about this. "So, how do you and Undertaker fit into all of this?" the cross-dressed earl asks suspiciously, not minding Sebastian's worry. "That's just what I was gettin' to, kiddo" Andrew starts, gaining Sebastian's attention again.

"I worked in the Grim Reaper's Soul Collection Dispatch Team, Venice, Italy Division. And one night, I confronted a dame I was comin' to reap, and she offered me her little demon maid in place of her ass. Of course I didn't know what this bitch was talkin' about, until I looked int'a it. I played along long enough to delve into'a place I feel is da' only thing you'll find beneath hell. Heh, it was a lavishly created space with utmost finery, all to commit them lewd, fuckin' acts to exchange deals. First thing'in I saw was some guys casually carvin' a demon strapped nude to a table, nibblin' him like ham or somethin'. All humans and grim reapers. Humans would come to trade the souls of demons in exchange for some type of service, something frankly, I couldn't understand and didn't wanna...

Of course, I told my cousin about it and he said he and his buddies encountered the same damn thing in here in London. We went undercover, learned all the names of the Shinigami and humans involved, and one night, after our shift was done, Eugene and I went like snipers, secretly slashin' and hackin' every goddamn reaper involved in that shit. Grim reapers and humans abroad learned about what became known as "the London Reaper Slaughters", and tried to ambush my cousin and I. But we took care of'em. It was a series o'bloody battles, but my cousin and I killed a lot of reapers. We also came after the humans, which was an easy fight, slaughterin' humans and reapers all across England and even some in other countries. By the time it was over, someone had to take flack for axing reaper ass. Eugene's my lil' cousin, so he took credit for the execution of the humans, and I took flack for killin' the reapers. Both of us eventually were praised for what we did, though he got the statue, hehe"

"That you say this was the end of this underworld, or does it still exist?" Sebastian asks, he has reasons to investigate this place himself, "Oh it died for a while, but I know it's been revived. It ain't for me to go fix now. My ass _alone_ is twice Eugene's age, old and had enough. If you wanna stick your head in a guillotine that's fine by me, son. This place ain't no where in the human world, grim reaper or demon's realm. A gray portal opens outside the rural suburb of Laundershire, it will open if you _want it_ to... Now, I told ya's all that shit in good faith that you will take a crate of ashes in my cellar and dispose of it well. And don't try to pull a fast one on Andrew Fehr, your ass will only end up in wanna my crates as ashes, hehehehe"

* * *

><p>Such a harrowing experience for the earl and butler, never foreseeing any of what they were told, much less had to do in exchange of services. Sebastian drove the carriage home, very disturbing thoughts filling his head, <strong>especially<strong> having to think of a way to disperse these ashes in the back. He didn't want Ciel exposed to the elements spoken of by the Bartender, mainly for his own safety. A wise demon would never step into the pathway of foes and predators greater than they; but this demon, as smart as he was and would never do this, sees fit seek out this place. If his assumption is correct, William is _definitely_ apart of the discussed racket. And if so, Sebastian's only motive for doing this is to avenge his son. It's driving him more than even obeying his master's orders.

Long after arrival, Ciel had been in his office thinking this scenario over. He felt there was no time to really plan anything and felt he and Sebastian should operate now. At the same time of his thoughts, Sebastian was sitting with his son, who seemed to have made a miraculous recovery since this morning. Sebastian was hoping now Claude would be strong enough physically and mentally to speak to him.

"Claude..." Sebastian finally says after sitting with him some time. Claude didn't look up, and didn't want to dare look Sebastian in the eye. His sense of humiliation was surfacing, along with something else. "Why... why did you save me?" the Phantomhive butler's eyes widen some in shock as Claude finally had spoken. Claude's voice was so cold and far away. Those words where as if someone had pierced Sebastian in the heart. "You are my son, my child... It is a parent's duty to fend for their young. No matter their age, their size..." Sebastian says carefully placing the tips of his fingers on Claude's arm. He didn't want to invade his space, but the gesture was to let Claude know he truly cares for him.

Claude doesn't move nor finch, which makes Sebastian take a bit of offense and knot his brows a bit. He did so much for Claude, and this was his payment? "Hmm..." Claude finally starts, coldly and unmoving, "that didn't seem to be, years ago..." Sebastian wanted to rebut but doesn't say anything immediately, and luckily he didn't. "You've never been there for me, only wanted me out of your life. Everyone disregards me with Trancy as an exception. And even with him, I deny his love... out of the fear of betrayal. I've lived such lonely life for so long, accepted by no one... but then again, who am I to care for? I show no worth..." Claude ends that with a small shred of hurt in his eyes.

Hearing those words deeply disheartened the elder of the two butlers. Sebastian reflects on the days he half raised Claude. True, he wasn't there the whole way, but, life was difficult on him as well; a story Claude was completely oblivious to. Regardless, a lot of damage was done still. "Claude..." Sebastian replies after a minute of thoughts, "I... am eternally sorry for that. I, was young and ignorant of so much I've learned now from many years afterwards and, son, I was under very harsh conditions during your birth. Conditions that brought me to my knees, cowing before so many fiends... including William..."

In a swift, sudden move, Claude looks into Sebastian's eyes finally. "This is not a known truth about me... _bondage_. This is a story I had hoped to never tell, the memories are nearly unbearable to conjure... I was enslaved by a demon lord named Grant, who sold his slaves for various services. For me, it was mostly sexual... My powers were made obsolete, there was nothing I could do, especially with death being the immediate penalty. To think though I was one of the lucky ones, there were things so much worst than... than what was forced on me. One day however, I made it up in my mind I would rather die than continue living like this, and just as I was about make my escape, I was drugged out to "meet" a client of his. Reaper William T. Spears..."

Claude remained silent but was well attentive, learning the full story of his birth as Sebastian continues, "I couldn't bear the thought of subjugating my being to any more pain, violation. William didn't think any of the demons would dare endanger their lives by refusing orders, which is what I did. It lead to a physical quarrel to where I clawed Spears in the shoulder, those marks are still with him to date. You don't know what clawing him did for me; first time experiencing pleasure and, **freedom** after so many years of bondage. It didn't last... I wound up deeply wounded by his pruners as he attacked me with his scythe. In that state, I could do nothing else... I laid there in scoring pain, cold, soiled, bleeding profusely, and watched him, coming for me with this sharp baton..."

Claude's heart was pounding just a bit, thinking about what his father did the night before. Sebastian's brows were knotted ever so tight as he stared off in reminiscing the past. Despite the anger emitting from the elder of the pair, his eyes were visibly glassed. Some faint emotion settles on the face of the spider butler, especially as he finds his 'mother's' hand gripping his tightly. "I laid there, my fate to endure his shit... I know the pain you felt. He did the same to me. William left me to perish in a lake of blood and cum afterwards, he would have done the same to you. But... somehow, I was able to find the strength to manage my escape anyway... and, after so many decades, I was finally, **free**... My health and condition was in shambles, but I struggled to make a resting place for myself to heal and renew... but, weeks later, I learned I was expecting. After what I had gone through... you can't imagine the angst and pain I was in, Claude... That's why, you're life was soo pain filled. That's why... you feel I resented you, and, I forever apologize for that. I did my best considering the circumstances, and don't think I'm excusing myself. I did blame you, I didn't provide for you like I should have. Please know I never ever meant it, and I apologize for all the hard-ache I caused in your life. If I could relive my trials or give my life to go back and provide better for you, I would this minute... Please forgive me..."

Claude's face was blank of expression, though his eyes were filled with confusion, angst of his own and now, pity for Sebastian. It was still difficult to determine the younger demon's feelings. He looks away after some time and slowly erects himself on his feet, Sebastian was happy to see Claude on his feet but hoped he wouldn't re-injure himself somehow. The Trancy butler gently makes his way to the window, staring out in deep thought. He was still angered with the way Sebastian handled his early life, but, hearing his side of the story made him reconsider it to some degree. Sebastian felt he had lost his relationship with Claude, they've even been enemies at certain times. But... it didn't mean to not leave the door open. Sebastian gets up to stand by his only child.

"Claude" the butler of Phantomhive begins, "I... I won't hold your anger against you, even if we never encounter one and another again. If you wish to leave me, the door is open... but, if you ever wish to come back, the door will _still_ be open..."

Just then, the door unexpectedly swings open, shocking Sebastian's wits out. He spins at lightning speed to see his master, Ciel. Ciel had a calm but fierce visage right now. "Sebastian, it's now evening. Time we leave now, I have it all worked out..." All in one second, Sebastian's fear of Ciel finding Claude in his room peaks, along with the fact Ciel did not react to Claude's presence, making him look to see... only a large spider on the sill, his legs tapping against the glass. With a bittersweet subtle smile, Sebastian opens the window, allowing his son to be set free. He allows the brisk breeze to rush in and out of his room, carrying away all his tension and emotion and allowing him to regain his composure to serve his master. He turns now, feeling renewed mentally, and gives a small bow to Ciel. "Yes, my master. I shall prepare the carriage immediately..."

* * *

><p>PHEW! WHATTA LONG WAIT TIME *~* Damn ya'll just don't know like, how I survive day to day.<p>

Again, you all really, really inspire me to write. I thank everyone one for their support. I know an author who flamed me about this fic and called it a disservice to Kuroshitsuji, and I'm really happy to see so much love for this fic. There's more love in this fic than my other ones. Thank you all again, I love you to the eternal'th power, I'll try to keep up better next time, I promise ;) Now off to catch up on some other fics.

~GNXmike


	5. Memories That Bleed

YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY! The Night Tears Fall is back in action! :D

Sorry its been soooo long, I've been immaculately busy, and I have a lot of accounts to catch up with. Also, I'm moving from my brother's house into my own space *ROCK OOOON!*

I wanna thank all my supporters, the old and the new! You all really encouraged me, and I don't have enough words to thank ya'll enough XDD

I'm also gonna update Paranormal Activities and the King of Hearts too. I'm probably gonna work on Intersexed: Case of Gregory Violet first, just post a new chapter and maybe fix the current one *I already have one vote on changing*

That reminds me! Check out my poll on my page and vote if I should change Chapter 5 of Intersexed: Strange Case of Gregory Violet. I'll change it, if the majority think I should ;D

Get ready for this chapter. Sebastian and William have their first encounter since Claude was hurt. And Ciel gets exposed to some very... NEGATIVE elements D8 Get ready 4 dis!

* * *

><p>Chapter V: Memories That Bleed...<p>

Darkness... Dusk drains away the light of day, welcoming the reign of night. Though the darkness of night generally casts a dark blue, its only light are the billions of stars suspended in space, the darkness of **this** night however, shall cast a reddish color, and instead of the presence of stars, it shall rain blood.

There were a few souls to trek the old cold streets of London's city areas, their thoughts only concerned self satisfactory; never would the thought of others and their affairs would come to mind. This form of aloofness causes most to never notice their environment, not the large or the small. A black spider notices the mindless pace of humans, as he already has low regard for them. They didn't notice him, and never would care to. Of course, the didn't know the danger they were in where the spider was concerned as, he isn't a _normal_ spider.

The insect makes his way, strangely in a quick amount of time to his destination, a rural estate. From there, he makes his way threw a small crack in the window before taking on his former form.

"Claude! I-Is that you?!" calls the voice of a child who, instantaneously hugs him from behind. The spider butler sees the purple sleeved arms locked around his waist. He knew from presence alone, the child in question. "Your highness" Claude starts, with his usual calm and emotionless demeanor, turning to face his master, Count of Trancy. "I apologize for my absen-AGH!" Claude's hand instantly cups his stinging cheek, which had just been slapped by the blonde count. "How could you abandon me?! Why Claude, why!" The boy screams as if in serious anger. Claude looks at him with great shock. He had only been gone for two days. But as strange as the slap was, comes something else. Tears, and a swift embrace. "I forgive you!" the boy shouts again, this time his voice was overwhelmed with emotion.

The butler of Trancy was without words; however, this may have been predictable. Perhaps his absence was longer in the boy's point of view, and such emotions have risen within that time. "I apologize for my absence" Claude starts, mentally seeking the best excuse, "There was business I had to resolve which meant your protection". "You didn't see Phantomhive, did you?!" Alois was nowhere close to calm yet, and had already made assumptions concerning his butler. "No... I have not" Claude firmly replies, "I encountered... Shinigami... it's very not important. Shall I prepare dinner?" He walks away, leaving his master a bit clueless.

Claude had yet to realize, he wasn't fully healed.

The butler was in the middle of creating a meal for his master to enjoy, hoping it would calm his anxious mood, when suddenly, "Ack!" He falls to one knee and kneels, feeling deep pain wreaking through his whole being. Pain causes his hand to instinctively wrap around his abdomen, while experiencing deep inner soreness. Claude kneels there for some moments, unable to collect his thoughts nor his composure, the reality begins to settle that he still isn't well. This pain, this hellish pain, triggers the blood stains in his recent memories to resurface. Memories he hoped to have escaped and forgotten by now.

"Claude" shouts a voice, causing the ailing demon to flicker up at the kitchen's glass door. "Claude" in comes the olive complexioned demon maid with soft, platinum hair. She sees Claude swiftly chopping celery for the dish he's preparing. You could never tell Claude was experiencing any sort of difficulty. "His highness requests you serve coq au vin* for tonight's main course, and serve coeur à la crème* for dessert" Claude says nothing at first, until completing his chopping. He then adjusts his specs, and with little or no emotion, says "inform his highness to expect the highest satisfaction..." Hannah nods and leaves. Boy what a shithole he just dug and leaped into. The pain grew unceasingly, which makes him fear not being able to complete his task correctly.

It was two and a half hours before dinner is announced, and the young count was not very pleased. "Its not fair" Alois starts his protests, "what have I done? Why has Claude delayed dinner for so long? Am I... not the master he wants? Is he trying to punish me? Phantomhive... Phantomhive must have said somethin-" "Your highness" Claude enters in the dining room with a silver tray. He rests the magnificent platter before the impatient young count, coq au vin, garnished with a vegetable stew. "Dinner is served... I hope you are pleased" Claude steps back to watch his master dine. Alois was hungry, _very_ hungry, however, he refused to express his feelings regarding the meal. Quietly and calmly, Alois dines. It almost appeared he was dissatisfied, and that worries Claude to a small degree.

After dining, it was dessert. Claude brings Trancy the coeur à la crème, and places it where his previous place was. "I... hope you found dinner satisfying..." Claude's voice was unusually low, almost uncertain in tone, though Hannah was the only one to notice it. Alois starts eating his dessert, minutes before acknowledging his butler. "It was the best you've done" He finally says with bare expression. The sadistic teen enjoyed the abuse of his position over others... even his beloved butler. Claude just bows with a "thank you for your complement, your highness".

After dinner and Alois left the table messy to do who knows or cares, Claude and the others clean the dishes, the cooking ware and kitchen spotless. No one speaks to one and another, Hannah cleans the kitchen, the triplets clean the dinning room while Claude focuses on the dishes. Things seem normal. The butler's duties continues around the estate, organizing the mail, organizing requests and schedules, along with attending the frayed needs of the young Lord Trancy. After a normal day, and probably two or three bedtime stories, Alois is put to sleep. It was also for the butler to make sure all duties were completed and done, before anyone turned in for the night.

It was now time for the butler to close in and rest. He appeared to his master and colleagues the same emotionless, indifferent servant of Trancy, but beneath his mask, there was utter chaos. Claude was sick, he was weak, and executing his duties took a greater toll than anticipated. The weakened butler returns to his room, quietly moaning from his ails and pains. He tries to change into his nightwear, but then sees something to worsen his condition. Blood. Blood was leaking in small streaks down his leg, proving he was still injured.

Claude struggles with bandaging his groin, the pain increased with every movement, and he grew weary and tired from doing his duties. He had to clean himself, and rummage through his medicine cabinet for a pain killer. With everything seeming to hit him, Claude sits on the edge of the tub, contemplating his current condition. A nerve is struck, the more he tries to do. That nerve was a reminder of when he was in Sebastian's care. One thought at a time, Claude begins to revisit everything Sebastian did in caring for him. Sebastian... looking back now, _did_ seem to really care and put his heart into Faustus' well being. At least he rested, was fed and given medicine, while Sebastian risked everything on keeping him there to heal. As it sinks in, Claude begins to resent leaving the Phantomhive Manor. Perhaps he should have remained there to fully heal, rather than facing the issues of being butler to Trancy right now.

"Claude!" Loud knocking interrupts his thoughts and makes him look to the door. It opens, in walks in Thompson who marches over to Claude's bathroom. As that door is opened, Thompson sees Claude, fully dressed, looking as if he was finished readying himself for bed. The bathroom was clean, not a trace of blood, bandages or anything previous of this moment. How does he do this? "Claude, his highness called you to come comfort him... nightmares I think..." Claude only nods, a normal gesture of him. When Thompson leaves, Claude sinks back to the floor, feeling pain everywhere, and quite honestly, a little sick as well. "How long will this continue..." he whispers to himself, "I can only stave pain to perform for so long... what should I do?... I need rest..."

* * *

><p>In an area far, far off from the Trancy Estate, a black carriage makes its way down a lonely dark path into the rural areas of London, venturing into the wooded areas leading into the mysterious town by the name of Laudnershire.<p>

The cart driver was as silent as the passengers, not even a whisper is heard... well, until they stopped. "I assume we've arrived, young master" says a familiar suave voice, "it's about time..." says a familiarly impatient voice. The couple, dressed in long black cloaks, leave the carriage, only for it to mysterious trail away into the darkness of the night mist. The area they were left in was dim, lifeless, light-less... For miles around, all is seen is deserted wasteland of dust, dead plants, and scattered abandoned establishments. "So... where do we go from here?" asks the younger of the voices, "... I assume they should know..." The older, taller one points out a couple entering what looked like an abandoned slaughter house. "Remember your name, and to act the part" the Phantomhive Butler in incognito chuckles at his young master in disguise, "I will, I will now let's go" replies the younger, eagerly watching to see how this couple enters...

The couple at the door awaited the response from inside, while discussing their plan of action. "Reaper Knox, or should I say Lady Deva" says the taller of the two, "tonight we make our first rounds of claiming the attendees, both human and Shinigami. I want you to pay full attention to my body movements for all your instruction. I will escort you to a private location which is the primary place of execution of the souls listed to die tonight. Play your part well during this time... Reaper Knox" The elder reaper has always a face of grimness, but after all Ronald had been through, that face was one of a true fiend.

Ronald just nods in his fearful silence. With his full efforts, he chokes down all his tears... all his _fears_. The rotted door creaks open, the Manager of Dispatch places his hand gingerly around Ronald's waist, nudging him forward as they walk into the abyss leading to the region Heaven or Hell couldn't reach, nor would dare to.

The demon watches from afar. His senses picks up a vibe, one of something or _someone_ with a most familiar essence, but not immediately recognizable. This place also was something that had a familiar air about it. Much to the demon's displeasure, this place re-triggers a memory from long, long ago...

_Cold... damp... dark. The space was closed tight in size, and allowed not even the smallest amount of light. To be in there for two days was maddening, crouched over, hugging the knees, and wearing stilettos altogether. Drained of one's demonic powers, there was no way to defend, no way to fight what was happening and yet to come. Such a fate to happen to anyone, even a demon, is wrong. After such time of stillness, there's a sudden, jolting turbulence, causing a rise in the weakened heart's pace. The motion had to do with being relocated, and it seemed to last for the longest time. This process is abruptly ended by a blunt drop to the ground, which would cause anyone to slam up against the walls of their container. But worst than the drop, was to be flooded with blinding light as the once dark, void of brightness container is opened..._

The butler's eyes flash with complete rage as he snaps his head away, eyes shut tight, panting his way back to reality. "Sebastian!" The call of the young master aids in snapping the demon from his woes, "Pay attention, they just made their move, we need to be prepared to do the same" "Of course young master," Sebastian starts, as calm as if all is fine, "Just... something I will discuss later. I'll be wearing these, to conceal my eye color" Sebastian dons a mask with dark tinted lenses, fully covering his eyes to keep others from seeing he's a demon.

The couple finally approach the rotted shack, knocking to gain clearance in. The door opens quicker for them than it did the previous couple. Ciel and his butler enter warily, seeing someone in the dark place approach them from the shadows. It was a tall, brawny individual, covered in soot. He takes them to the back and down into the basement, where the door to insanity was opened on the floor. Ciel takes a breath, before stepping down with his butler following closely. Down the stairs they go, the little light that was present starts to fade away, leading them into utter darkness. Sebastian takes hold of Ciel, using his demonic vision to guide them as the enter a hallway and approach the door at the end...

It's opened... revealing a bright, ornate ballroom, seeing all the guests from a distance in elaborate wear. Crystal chandeliers are every where, emitting strong brightness. They remove their black cloaks, revealing their elaborate court costumes, and enter in with a suave young nobleman coming to greet them. "Welcome, welcome... Allow me to introduce myself as Duke Ripperman" he says as he lifts Ciel's hand and graces it with a kiss, "you my dear?" "I'm known as the Plague Mistress..." Ciel confidently answers, "I accompany her as alias 'the Plague Doctor'" Sebastian's answer was even more so strong. "Plagues eh?" The man chuckles some before bringing them in. "Let us toast to your success in wiping us out with some vile plagues up your sleeves, shall we?" Ciel turns to glance the man before leaving, a demonic grin is displayed on his face, "that we shall Duke... that we _shall_"...

Ciel and Sebastian didn't have to step too far before witnessing the atrocious activities in hand...

In one space, a gathering of elaborately dressed and masked people are carefully studying a small girl, striped of any clothing, with her limbs chained to polls making her body form an X. She was screaming and screaming in tormenting pain. A man was there, lifting a short headed scythe, signifying, he must me _Shinigami_. "The bid on her cinematic records have just been claimed... however, her body is here for all and any other uses..." Ciel's eyes grow wide, it was no way that reaper was about to take his scythe, and do what Ciel dreaded to see happen. But strangely enough, _Sebastian_ is the one who's hit the hardest. The reaper's scythe makes its first incision on the girl as it hacks her chest, spewing blood and flesh about the platform she's on, as well as running down her body in profuse streams. The girl gives a heart shattering holler, her blue eyes glow pink with pupils of a cat.

Sebastian's internal being implodes, seeing this was a young _demon_. Blood soon profusely spew from her mouth the more she screams. The reaper continues creating cruel incisions into her; stabbing his tool, meant for collecting souls, inside her groin. The blade mutilates her from below, causing a shower of blood to pour down her legs as the tool works its way up, ripping out her organs, blood bearing organs and others. The demonic girl's eyes finally go black, as her body goes limp. The nobles in the crowd collects the organs of hers they choose, while the reaper removes her cinematic records. Even after that, a lady makes a request, and the reaper fulfills, chopping the young demon's cranium off, and removing her brain. Such an undeserving, disgraceful death.

Sebastian removes Ciel from further seeing the process. This was worst than explained by the Bartender, the night before. "S-Sebastian..." Ciel was worried, and had the rights to. Of course it crosses his mind that Sebastian may not be equipped to face these fiends. "I... I don't know about this... I..." He looks into his butlers hidden eyes, but somehow, can see emotion through the mask...

_In an instant, he's thrown in, landing harshly on the cold hard marble floors. His body was already weak from being confined in that tiny box. With weak eyes, he looks up into the brightness, seeing all of these much stronger demons over him. "Now, now Mikey" starts a deep, dreadful voice as a large figure kneels beside him, "be a good boy, and I'll have a soul for you to devour tonight... okay? Your ass is lucky. Do you know how many others would trade places with you? Trust me, you wouldn't want to be in their shoes... As a demon **sacrifice**, hehehe"... The battered demon laid there, knowing what this meant, and despite the rage and anger he rightfully desired to unleash, slay them all, he was unable to. Higher demons can drain the powers of those lesser to themselves, he had no hope of ever overcoming him. "Hey Grant! They are ready!"_

_Grant, the overseer of the affair, lifts his charge and chains him back to back with a pole, and muzzles him so he couldn't bite their "clients". His legs were also pulled wide apart, the ankles are chained to the ground. "Beautiful" Grant's ragged voice whispers. From his red coat, he takes out... an instrument of some sort. Something long, pointed, and thin at the top, but thickened further down. Grant undoes his charge's leather pants, and takes hold of his cock. Without any warning, adjusting, or mercy period, the instrument is stabbed all the way through the cock, fiercely stretching it wide around. As blood splatters all over Grant, the captive and the floor, a furious howl sounds off. There's unthinkable pain, anger, rage, and even sadness. Grant doesn't stop there, he twists the tool deeper and deeper, punishing his poor charge, assuring him agony would wreak through his whole frame. As the instrument tears the charge open more, blood gushes out in worrying amounts, covering the floor, and soon, red stains clout this vision..._

"Sebastian! Look..." Ciel's voice interrupts Sebastian's disturbing thoughts, causing him to focus on something else. A strangely familiar man stood with his consort, they dressed in elegant court clothing. The man wore a bluish uniform while his consort, a pink court dress. Though they both wore masks, as everyone is, you can feel their aura, _feel_ their spirit. "We must act now..." Ciel instructs in a business manner, "this is far worse than previously imagined. I certainly won't be dining here... meet me in the dining hall after searching around. Remember, the queen says she's missing documents, but after learning of the heinous exchanges between certain political humans and Shinigami, I believe there's more to the queen's story than she's admitting... Mingle around, and let's see if there's anyone who is related to Parliament, or Buckingham Palace" "Young master," Sebastian starts, "lets part where we're still in view of each other. This is not a place to get lost in..." Ciel agrees as they carefully split ways.

Ciel looks around, much to his horror, seeing more and more of what activities the two parties were engaged with. He passes one table by where severed remains are displayed on tables. From heads, to limbs, even organs, were suspended in blood tainted fluids of ornately designed aquarium-like basins. Near that was a tank of these strange creatures that were mutilated, and floating in blood and puss. They possessed small black talons, vestigial winglike membranes on the back and even tiny horns. Though these were the features that separated them from humans, their overall physical appearance eerily resembled human fetuses. '_I must maintain myself_' Ciel encourages himself mentally. Imagine how this was affecting the mind of a thirteen year old. '_Act normal, and interested..._' he says to himself again.

"G-Good evening" He says to the masked attendant of this table, "I'm by far intrigued by your items in hand. As this is my first visit, can you tell me about these items and how they'd assist me in... preventing my soul from being listed on the to die list?" His question was well constructed around the Bartender telling him humans would come here to bribe Shinigami using demon souls. "Why of course I can help you..." the attendant starts off, "see these were brought in by a noble by alias 'Maddened Marquis'. A fine young man he is. But anyway... Some reapers decided to put him on the to die list, and in exchange for maintaining his soul, he brought in ten demon young" Ciel was unnerved, but had to go deeper.

"Ten young to keep his soul? Why not just one?" Ciel seemingly asks innocently, the attendant goes in deeper, "Shinigami won't work with you unless there's a large price. The more demons offered, the better business is offered. See, reapers get points on collecting souls on the to die list, **on time **of scheduled death. There are many mortals who "cheat death" and Shinigami don't get everyone, which counts against them. However, we have tools to rewrite a soul's cinematic record, so if we miss several souls to reap and you come in and offer many demons to serve in your place, then business is good" Ciel nods and comfortably asks, "Why use demons? Why not other humans?" "Oooh, why not **other humans?** How cold for a _human_ to ask" chuckles the attendant as he finish answering, "There's only one race despised by humans, angels and reapers... demons. Who likes them? EVEN when they're helping you, they want to eat your soul in turn, so why not use them up? And their cinematic records are no different from anyone else, so it's fairly easy to make theirs match yours, the Marquis or anyone..."

Ciel thought about everything and begins to ponder how this could be related with his assignment from the queen. "So a lot of nobles come here to prevent certain death, eh?" Ciel inquires with a friendly tone, "Oh not just to write yourself off the to die list, but also gain information only accessible to the Shinigami. We can also add names to the to die list if requested. The Maddened Marquis for example, also needed a member from Parliament added on the to die list, along with removing his name". Ciel rose a brow of sincere intrigue. This "Maddened Marquis" seemed to be a key element and clue he needs. The thought plays in his mind that, he could sacrifice demons just to gain information, or write his enemies on the "death note"... even better, find out who killed his parents and avenge their deaths... and LIVE.

Somehow, Sebastian heard the whole conversation despite his distance, and even more, he could read the thoughts processing in his master's mind. **Dangerous** thoughts they were. Not only would he lose a high quality soul, such betrayal could lead to his demise. One that would fate him to fall victim of this arena of debauchery. He swiftly approaches and gently takes Ciel by the hand, "excuse me 'my lady', I found a showing of some sort that is being quite interesting and may answer some of our needs. "Oh, very well, let's go" the young earl seem to have had his mind switched, but it still doesn't settle well with Sebastian that he's been exposed to this whole racket.

As they walk, Sebastian has to ask, "what was that man discussing with you?" "The basic workings and purpose of this place" Ciel answers pretty swiftly. "I did learn about a noble by the alias "Maddened Marquis" who had a member from Parliament to be listed on the to die list. This may serve as the clue we need, however, this case is proving to be a case far more entwined than originally assumed..."

Sebastian feels Ciel may not have had the idea to sink in to trade a demon's soul for certain purposes. However, this makes him even more so watchful of his young master.

At the same time Sebastian and Ciel searched for a man by alias "Maddened Marquis", another couple were getting ready to execute there plan of action. In the spa (aka sex) hall, William escorts Ronald into a elegant booth to discuss their new mission. They sat inside, sheltered from all the other lewd acts taking place outside their current abode. "So, 'Lady Deva'" starts the dreading, calm voice coming from Spears, "We have a list of both, Shinigami and humans to hit" He hands Ronald a copy of the list for himself, "As you know, Shinigami have been involved in a racket that will cause unrest in our world, if ever found out. The names on this special to die list, are those who are a threat to us..."

Ronald takes the note with shaky hands, and studies the names. If only there was someone he could trust telling, he'd beg for help. "On your knees..." says a new chilling voice from William. Ronald looks up from the list, not quite understanding what was being requested... until... William undoes his pants and unsheathes his boner. The blonde reaper starts to quiver, teeth minimally clacking as the realization of what William was asking sets in. "M-Mr. Spears... no, you're..." "On you knees, Knox... we have an image to maintain here..." William says quietly. The poor reaper slowly does so, unable to believe what he was about to do. "Please, sir... I-I can't do this... please!" "SHHH" William hisses, "Don't disappoint me... I'm a secret veteran of working such activities... there are consequences for not complying... you don't want to know what those may be..." Ronald has no choice.

Ronald slowly envelops his hand around the large organ in front of him. He slightly traces his over the head of William's cock, the taste was close to unbearable to stomach. "Suck, 'Lady Deva'..." William urges, already irritated. Ronald tries so, he tries as best he could. His lips circles the cock, as he lightly, clumsily starts to suck, but it wasn't easy. His heart was pounding from the overall experience already, his nervousness only added to his inexperience of doing such. As he struggles to work his mouth around the member, Ronald finds himself fiercely thrown back against the seat of the booth. "S-Sir?!" Ronald was in total shock right now. "You disappoint me, Reaper Knox" William fixes his specs and... kneels before Ronald. "It seems I'll have to... _demonstrate_ it to you..."

Ronald watches what seemed to be even more unthinkable than forcing him to do this. William lifts the frilly skirt of Ronald's pink court dress up to his waist, then unties the frilly underpants he had Ronald wearing. The blonde reaper was close to choking right now. In a fierce grip, William has Ronald's cock in hand. He lowers his lips and starts to blow him. Ronald's back arches sharply as he hisses from sensation alone. William was slow and deliberate with how his tongue gradually swirled around the head of Ronald's member, down until swallowing the organ whole. Spears pumps the young man's member, thrusting all the way in and out his mouth. The vigor picks up, and each blow grew more and more fierce.

Ronald moans a pained moan while gripping the seat beneath himself. He can feel his gland hardening more and more, not just from William sucking and blowing, but also the way he massaged his member. William can feel the member mature to full hardness, which was soon oozing precum. He stops blowing, and starts sipping the young reaper's dew. His lips circle around the boy's entrance, sucking his precum, using his tongue to probe him, expertly. Poor Ronald, to think it'll soon be his turn. It doesn't take long for Ronald to begin throbbing against his boss' lips. That's when William goes down on him again, thrusting the member in and out his mouth now at a rapid pace. Ronald whines and moans, his frame stiffens as, he bursts in releasing cum. Ronald cries out as William swallows his whole member, nearly down to his throat. The member throbs and throbs with each ejaculation. William silently swallows Ronald's flowing cum, allowing it to fill his mouth, and pour down his throat. Only a tiny trickle of cum escapes William's lips, as he swallows Ronald's last spurts.

Exhausted, the blonde reaper falls back, panting. William draws the boy out of his mouth, and pats his mouth dry with a handkerchief. "Now... its time you kneel _again_..." William says with a threatening tone. However, *knock, knock* "Master Macabre, your appointment will begin in less than fifteen minutes". "Humph, very well" William speaks to the voice outside. He turns to Ronald and gives him clear instructions, "wait for me at the bar... I will start my rounds collecting souls now, you start after me". William leaves Ronald, and Ronald felt left a mess. It was no way in hell he'd continue this charade. Ronald leaves the booth and heads to the bar... coincidentally where Ciel was, conversing with "Maddened Marquis".

Ronald sits quietly while listening to this strange young "lady" beside himself. It was something about her he felt comfortable with. Ciel, the "lady" beside Ronald, was trying his best to milk his suspect for information.

"So you work for Buckingham Palace? I find accomplished young men quite sexy who are always on top of things" Ciel asks, hoping to sound natural. Taken by Ciel's appearance, the man doesn't detect anything. "Of course!" He starts, "I primarily work as an agent for collecting information. The kind that would shame the royal family if ever leaked. It's for me to stock it, catalog it, or destroy it. One document however, got me in serious trouble with these grim reapers. Ha! I thought they were a myth until I pissed them off! Well, I was told how to "write off" my debt, and since I had already contracted myself to a demonic maid, I used her and her young..."

Ciel got an earful alright. He suavely smirks, while his brain processed the information. He asks, "Is that so? You might be of good use to me... I too have a demon butler" Ciel seemed to have already formed a plan. He didn't want to interrogate this Maddened Marquis too much. What he really wanted, was his real name. "I... have questions I need answered... Tell you what, let me send you an invitation to my manor in London's suburbs..." "Oh certainly! We could eh, have a real ball together if you know what I mean?" the young man says, then whispers "I'm Count Arthur Washington, here's my address. I look forward to an evening with you..." He gets up and leaves, and Ciel felt very accomplished.

However, as he gets up to find Sebastian, "uh... excuse me miss... may I, confide something with you?" Ciel looks up to see a strange blonde lady in an elaborate pink court dress. "Uh... depends..." Ciel starts. The two find a lonely hall, far from any activity to start talking. The blonde lady starts off, "L-Look... I... I'm in a situation and I can't find my way out... can you, at least get me out of here?" Ciel found something oddly familiar about this individual. "Do I know you?" Ciel asks. The lady looks into Ciel's eyes and decides, this person can be trusted. "I'm a reaper in disguise... My boss brought me here... I've... seen so many horrors" The lady tears up and starts to weep. Right there, Ciel recognizes them. "Ronald Knox?!" he exclaims, "Shh! No one can know who I am!".

Ciel just nods, "I'm Ciel Phantomhive... also in incognito" "Ciel? Why it's good to see ya' kiddo" Ronald's more chipper nature returns for a brief moment. "Wait, what are you doing here? Selling your demon butler out?" "I'd never do such a thing" Ciel protests, before looking around and asking, "I'm here on a case for the queen. Honestly, I believe she tried leading me on with a distraction from something far more serious involving England's nobility" Ronald shakes his head, and makes his say, "She's probably in on it herself. But look, I'm a reaper, I-I could help you... but you need to help me... see, William... He's apart of all this... And, he's done some unthinkable things... even to me!" Ciel knew Ronald couldn't be lying. The once cocky rookie is traumatized and in desperate tears, "you must help me get out of here, and I'll help you where I can..."

Ciel thinks about it a minute, then makes his decision, "you stick with William and act as if you never saw me. You can report everything to me that has happened tonight, tomorrow. I need an mole and-" "No, no, no!" Ronald interrupts with strong protests, "You don't know what William is capable of. I got to get out of here NOW. I'll take you to the Shinigami Library, and sneak you some archived information if you want, but I can't stay here..." Ciel grumbles, this is not what he had in mind...

* * *

><p>Sebastian was careful to remain in the shadows, unseen. This cesspool is not a place a smart demon would be caught dead or alive in... unless brought there in captivity. He looks into one room, one that was crowded by the tens. Using his demonic abilities, Sebastian is able to slip in like a ghost between the crowd. There, he sees something to make his stomach turn...<p>

A young demon was stripped, barred to a pole, his ankles chained to the floor. It was uncomfortable to stand in this position wearing the boots he wore. He was also muzzled, preventing him from biting, possibly even spitting fire or such to free himself. What caused Sebastian to quiver was the sight of blood and cum profusely running down the youth's legs from his severely mutilated body. His head hung low, as two other human men come to rape him. A very recognizable, cold voice is heard, "Take him now, I'll need to collect his cinematic records. Only thirty minutes left to use this subject"... That voice, Sebastian knew it well, that voice sends him to...

_A vision of red comes, manifests into seeing after so many men came, so many rapes, he collapses from his stance, head hanging down, eyes peering into the lake of blood surrounding himself. The young demon has been through this so many times, he didn't even remember how he ended up here in the first place... With closed eyes, he remembers how he was before; so strong, so powerful and in his prime, how could he end up in this situation? However, he is clever. Despite the pain he feels now, this would mark the end of a violent cycle. With his plan of escape, tonight he will be a free demon..._

_From here he's dragged by a larger demon into a cell for the night, dropped off without any aid or medication. He doesn't care, its time to make his escape! He takes the soul provided as a meal, and as much as he needed it for consumption, he absorbs it as the energy he'd need to activate a portal of escape... However, a voice from a far interrupts his thoughts, his ruby eyes looking up at the man entering... "I apologize, but I must rest for the night..." the young demon says. "I'm allowed time to take you as I please, Grant just granted me that time" the man says, still in the shadows of the cell. "No... I need to rest, I've been with forty-seven today. I can't take anymore..." The demon was prepared. The man enters anyway, and rests a hand on his shoulder. "Turn over now, before you're healed and I can't use-" *SWING!* The demon creates an energy band like a blade to defend himself of the man approaching him. The man summons a tool of some sort, which would leap forward with pruner blades to clamp his subject. _

_The demon fought him as best he could in the darkness of the cell, he even claws the man at one point. Wrong move. The demon leaps forward, ready to kill his highly angered opponent with a ball of energy he built up... But as he soars, the man stabs him by surprise with his pruners, causing the demon to fall to the floor, blood rushes out of him in worrisome amounts. "Like I said..." says the man, kicking the poor demon over to lie on his back as he sits atop of him, "I'll have you for tonight, and then you may sleep as you please..." In the light, the searing gaze of bright, glowing green eyes, are met with furious red ones, causing the vision to go red..._

Red eyes, turn demonic pink, peering into cold double green eyes. In a flash, bloody memories from the distant past rush through the mind of the butler, from his younger years, to his period of struggle, to his first encounter with William, to Claude's rape, to now... It all makes sense. **This** was the place he was brought as a slave during his younger years. **This** was the cell he was held in for abuse... And William... it was here William did what he did to-...

"William T Spears..." Sebastian subtly speaks. William reflectively whispers, "Sebastian Michaelis...". William turns away, by means of avoiding the angered demon. But... "You **owe** me an answer... for what you did to my son..." whispers the chilling voice William dreads to reply to. He knew Sebastian was right at his back. As much as he detested demons, he was always amused by their stealthy swift nature.

"_Owe _you? A filthy scum?" William's reply was cold and heartless, "what is there to owe? To a lowly, treacherous fiend who's sole purpose, is to consume souls and wreak havoc?" Sebastian wanted to attack, but he had to respond to William's statement. "Suppose I'm created to be lowly, filthy treacherous fiend? That is my nature, I cannot deny that... but what can be said of a supposedly superior being overseeing the judgment of souls, committing crimes in this underworld?" William's brows knotted. He had the feeling Sebastian was trying to threaten him in some way. "I'm here undercover..." He says swiftly, anticipating Sebastian's attack.

"Undercover?" The demon whispers, "So... the Shinigami sanctions means of torture, rape, black marketing souls, forging DEMON souls and cinematic records as those on the to die list, so your clients' may escape death for what racket are the reapers running? _These_ are the methods of the Shinigami? But if there's a vague twisted sense of validity to your work here... what validates hurting my son... YOUR son?... _That_ is filthy... in the eyes of a demon..." Sebastian all but hisses at the end, eyes starting to burn furiously pink. William stands quiet and unmoving...

*SHWING!* Sebastian lands on his back, blood splattering all over his face. He looks around and reaches for his neck, feeling a slash bleeding into his shirt collar. He then looks up to see William standing over him with his pruners scythe. The surrounding audience backed away, not clear if this was some kind of show... or if it were real. Sebastian is about to prove this is real. In a snap, the demon butler leaps forward with his knives in hand, putting some bloody slashes into William's arm. The reaper leaps back and now is truly angered. The two loosing all reason, begin to mortally combat one and another. The demon was fighting full force with the reaper; where ever his knives landed, terrible destruction was left behind. William found Sebastian's anger exceeded way beyond control, and though his scythe blocked most all Sebastian's blows, the fight drained him energy to continue.

Sebastian was able to get William down to the floor boards. The sight impaired Shinigami loses his specs right on impact of hitting the floor. He sits on his knees, looking up to see the demon aiming to take off his head... but... *SWHING!* Sebastian falls to the floor with a howl as a scythe pierces his back. Now he falls to the floor, blood spews from his back as he lays there.

William, feeling he's conquered this demon yet again, lifts his scythe to claim Sebastian's soul for once and for all... A force dressed in a black hooded cloak with a trailing trench coat, soars above the crowd with... a _motorized_ instrument. It was like a weapon. This instrument lands on one of the reapers, the blades severing and engulfing their head, grinding it to a bloody pulp. The audience clears the cell while the Shinigami, too stricken with fear, froze in disbelieving horror. This entity kills two other Shinigami in this same manner, all in a fraction of a second. No one dares confront him, it was no telling what he was capable of. The mysterious being lands beside Sebastian and stares William with its cold, radiant green eyes. He scoops Sebastian from his place and vanishes... Only leaving behind his maimed victims in pools of blood, and the hearts of the survivors in shuttering, quaking fear...

* * *

><p>OH MY WHO IS THAT?! What will he do with Sebastian?! Ciel and Ronald got left behind?! Is Claude sick all over again?! Sorry this chapter was sooooooo long #_# I'll make the next one shorter.<p>

Again plz check out my poll so I can decide on what to do. Stay tuned for the next chapter, something interesting happens...

Thanks so much for being a wonderful audience! I really appreciate your reviews and support :D

~GNXmike


End file.
